FINAL HEARTS
by Muhamad Daviana
Summary: ini merupaka cerita fantasy ,, terinspirasi dari permainan/film animasi yang berjudul FINAL FANTASY,THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU dan KINGDOM HEARTS . bersifat hiburan , dan hanya fanmade biasa
1. Chapter 1

The Day is with you

chapter 01

Di suatu kota mati yang sangat gelap di malam hari . nampak dua orang anak umur lima belas tahun dan enam belas tahun sedang berlari terbirit birit seperti sedang di kejar kejar oleh sesuatu .

memang pada saat itu nampak sebuah asap hitam tebal mengejar ngejar kemana dua orang anak laki laki itu berlari. mengejar dua orang anak itu tanpa henti memburu dengan ganasnya.

salah seorang anak itu sesekali menengok kebelakang. dua anak itu terlihat pucat, berlari tanpa arah, hatinya berdebar tidak karuan .

'Davsz ! larilah lebih cepat ! " teriak seorang laki laki berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hijau.

"A..AKU TIDAK BISA LARI LEBIH CEPAT LAGI" teriak keluh davsz anak berambut spiky itu.

mereka teus berlari tak tentu arah , saling berpoegangan tangan dengat eratnya , tak mau mereka terpisah ... tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menolong kota itu benar benar sudah mati.

Davsz sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya "AGH ! JACKS !" tangan mereka terlepas karena davsz sudah terjatuh sementara asap tebal itu sudah amat dekat dengan davsz asap itu mengeluarkan suara tawa yang amat menyeramka menandakan dia senang buruanya akan segera tertangkap.

zacks berbalik arah "DAVSZ !" teriak jacks bernada tinggi , dia kaget disertai khawatir yang amat dasyat .

"BERLARILAH TERUS JACKS , INGAT AKU SELALU BERSAMAMU!"

zacks tidak mampu berkata apapun dia amat shock melihat sahabat karib nya di telan asap hitam , mata jacks membesar kaget ,, air mata nya mulai keluar ,melaju kebagian pipinya ke dagunya sampai akhirnya menetes ke bagian as[al yg di injaknya .

zacks mulai berlari lagi ke arah yg lain menjauhi tempat dimana davsz menghilang tertelan asap hitam ..

sambil menangis dia berkata "maafkan aku , davsz" .

"HA...HAH...HAH..." suara desahan nafas zack yang kelelahan berlari akibat di kejar kejar oleh asap tebal yang memburunya dan davs itu .

zacks mulai melambatkan gerak kakinya dia terheran heran karena tidak mendengar suara gemuruh dan tawa yang amat menyeramkan yang dari tadi menghantui gerak langkah kakinya,itu telah tiada.

zacks berhenti dan menengok kesekeliling

nya dia tidak melihat satu orang pun disana yang satu-satunya yang bisa dilihat zacks adalah kota yang benar benar sudah mati.

gedung-gedung nampak rusak,jalanan amat berantakan, pepohonan sudah tidak mempunyai lagi daun daun yang hijau.

zacks terdiam tanpa kata apapun yang ada cuma tangisan yang menandakan dia amat sedih sekaligus heran dengan apa yang terjadi lalu zacks terduduk dengan lemasnya sementara air mmatanya masih keluar .

tiba tiba terhentak dipikiranya akan moment moment saat dia bersama davsz,dan orang-orang disana

"davsz...davsz...davsz , maafkan aku ,aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu ." jacks tetunduk dan mengambil sebuah kalung berbentuk pedang bersimbolkan hati. itu adalah kalung keberuntungan davsz yang diberikan kepada zacks.

zacks menggepalkan dengan erat tanganya ke kalung tersebut lalu memakainya dengan penuh kesedihan

"aku berjanji davsz, aku pasti akan menemukanmu suatu saat nanti ,pasti kita akan bertemu lagi davz" dengan nada rendah zacks bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat itu .

di sisi lain (davsz)

"ugh ! di..dimana aku ?"

"HAHAHAH ... AKHIRNYA KITA BERTEMU LAGI DAVSZ"

asap tebal itu menunjukan bentuk aslinya , tiba-tiba davsz sangat shock ,tidak pecaya akan apa yang dia lihat .

"HAH ! tidak mungkin ... JINCHURIKI ! a..aku berhasil mengalahkan kamu sebanyak 4 kali , tapi .. mengapa ?"

jinchuriki tersenyum lebar "hahaha tidak mungkin kamu bisa mengalahkanku , saat itu ,, di oblivion streets memang aku nampak sudah mati,tapi kamu luapa untuk membebskan hati yang ada zencivilia ,, satu-satuinya hati yanmg menghubungkan aku dengan master XEHANORT"

davsz kaget sekaligus kesal "EIGH!"

"SEKARANG MATILAH KAU !" jincuriki mengeluarkan pedang kegelapan yang diselimuti aura kegelapan dan endak menusuk davsz yg sudah kelelahan akibat berlari lari

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I AM YOURS.

YOU ARE MINE.

TOGETHER WE STRONG.

WHEREVER YOU ARE ,OUR HEARTS IS CONECTED.

DISTANCE IS NOT A PROBLEM.

TO MAKE OUR PROMISE NOT BROKE.

WE MUST TRUST EACH OTHER.

I AM YOURS.

YOU ARE MINE.

Tujuh hari sebelum kejadian ...

Oblivion street. adalah kota dimana orang-orang disana mengatakan bahwa kota itu adalah surga dunia.

semua kedamaian,keindahhan bersatu disana saling mendukung satu sama lain, bahkan mereka tidak mengenal dengan yang namanya kesedihan.

di sebuah rumah di salah satu tempat. rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga smirnoof.

nampak seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah davsz.

dia terlihat terburu-buru entah apa yang di rencanakanya.

dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa membereskan tempat tidurnya yang terlihat sederhana .

sesudahnya davsz melakukan aktivitas di dalam kamar mandi, davsz melangkahkan kakina ke meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya .

dengan senyuman semangat davsz mengambil sebuah kertas yang sudah agak lecek akibat teremas-remas tanganya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku harus ikut acara ini dan mendapatkan hadiah yang mereka bilang amat rahasia itu!" davsz berkata dengan sangat semangatnya.

dia pun memakai pakaianya yang serba hitam itu, tidak lupa membawa handphone sekaligus memakai headset yang memang hampir setiap hari dia pakai kemana-mana.

sesaat dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakinya yang semangat itu terhenti seketika, raut wajah dasvz terlihat bingung

"Tapi...apakah akan bisa aku melewati setiap chalangenya ?" Davsz tersenyum

"hah .. kita lihat saja nanti , hal pertama yang aku harus lakukan sekarang adalah berlari keluar rumah dengan cepat ! untuk dua alasan, yang pertama aku tidak mau kehabisan kesempatan untuk mendaftar. yang kedua aku tidak mau neneku melarangku karena aku harus berbelanja dulu"

davsz berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuruni anak tangga dengan cerobohnya sehingga dia terjatuh bekitu keras terguling guling kebawah

"AW ! TAK APA INI BELUM MENGHILANGKAN SEMANGATKU" davsz yang tadinya terkapar langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar rumah, terdengar sang nenek berteriak bebrapa kali memanggil namanya , tapi davsz tidak memperdulikan itu. dia berlari sejauh mungkin dan menuju oblivion station .

Sangking terburu burunya davsz berlari ,dia bahkan tidak memikirkan hal lain dan hanya fokus terhadap acara yang entah apa itu . sementara itu di depan davsz nampak zack sedang mengutak-ngatik handphone nya.

zacks terpaku terhadap handphone nya sehingga tidak tahu kalau davsz sedang berlari kehadapanya.

"AWAS ZACK ! .sementaa jacks tidak mendengar davsz dengan jelas . AHHHHH !" davz menabrak jacks dengan kerasnya akibat kecepatan lari davs yang ceroboh .

zacks mengeluh kesakitan dengan nada bicara yang amat mengeluh saat mereka berdua terkapar di jalan

"ke-kenapa kamu ini hah ? seperti sudah dikejar hantu saja . zacks melihat sebuah kertas yang dari tadi dipegang davsz, zacks bangkit . Apa itu hah ?"

"hah ? apa ?" jawab davs bernada heran . raut wajah zacks berubah menjadi cemberut ,menunujukan jari nya ke kertas tersebut

"ITU YANG KAU PEGANG !".

"oh ini formulir acara oblivion street ,acara festival tahunan ! . davsz pun bangkit . kita harus ikut , ini pasti hebat , ikutlah dengan ku zacks" jawab davsz dengan simple . "baiklah" .

mereka berduapun berlari menuju oblivion station ... dengan semangatnya

posisi zacks berada tepat dibelakang davsz , mereka terlihat bersemangat, sesekali mereka tertawa kecil , tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa acara tersebut .

To Be Continued ...


	2. the day is with you Chapter 2

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan .

The Day Is With You

Chapter 02

Suara lonceng telah berdering dengan kerasnya di Oblivion Stations. menandakan bahwa acara tersebut yang bernamakan Oblivion Strugle telah di resmikan oleh presiden di tempat itu.

davsz dan zack terlihat lebih terburu-buru lagi karena mereka tahu kalo mereka telah melewatkan saat-saat dimulainya peresmian

acara tersebut. davsz dan zack masih berlari-lari ketempat tersebut.

Posisi mereka sudah dekat dengan oblivion station. oblivion station adalah tempat yang sering digunakan untuk acara lomba-lomba tahunan atau hari raya yang lain nya di kota tersebut.

"Ghu huh..huh.. itu dia kita hampir sampai zack" desah davsz agak kecapekan akibat berlari-lari dari tadi.

Memang jarak rumah keluarga smirnoof dengan oblivion street memang agak jauh.

zacks yang dari tadi berlari-lari mengikuti kemana davsz pergi hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan suara kecil yang menandakan dia sangat senang dan sudah tidak sabar lagi.

sesampainya di oblivion street ,tepatnya di depan gerbang oblivion street . davsz dan zack memelankan langkah kakinya .

davsz tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dia melihat dua orang wanita yang sedang berjalan searah dengan davsz dan zack .

sepertinya dua orang wanita itu hendak mengikuti lomba pula.

davsz melambaikan tanganya dan berteriak

"HEY ! kairi ! Amy ! ini aku davsz dan zack!" teriak davsz amat senang dengan akan apa yang dia lihat

"Huh ?" desah kairi , anak perempuan berambut merah panjang dan memiliki warna mata biru tersebut, membalikan badanya tepat ke arah davsz dan zack. kairi tersenyum amat senang "ahah davz ! zack! kalian ikut juga ?" teriak kairi amat senang .

davsz dan zack mendekati kairi hearts angel dan amy caravel , dengan senyuman pertemanan yang tulus . suasana disana menjadi amat indah karena mereka dapat berkumpul .

amy caravel .anak perempuan yang mempunyai rambut coklat kehitaman yang di ikat itu baru menyadari akan kehadiran davsz dan zack. tersentak kaget muka amy yang tadinya putih langsat itu tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah. anak perempuan yang gemulai meskipun dia amat pemberani itu tertunduk malu. terlihat benar amy sedang jatuh cinta pada zack karena sejak amy menyadari akan kehadiran davsz dan zack amy tidak mampu berkata-kata . amy hanya curi-curi pandang ke zack saja.

zack yang dari tadi terdiam akibat sifatnya yang dingin pun mulai menyadari akan tingkah laku amy lalu dia mendekati amy yang sudah tertunduk malu.

"h..hey kenapa kamu amy ?" tanya davsz sambil menyentuh amy

hati dan perasaan amy mulai agak tidak karuan dengan desah kecil amy menjawab dengan gugpnya

"Ak..Aku tidak apa-apa maaf."

tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan setelan agak tomboy berambut hitam

"kalian harus cepat-cepat daftar atau kalian akan menyesal" wanita itu berjalan melalui davsz dan kairi, lalu terhenti sebentar "OUGH! hai kairi, davsz" dengan sifat dinginnya dia berkata seenaknya saja .

zack yang berada di samping wanita itu memanggil namanya dengan terheran-heran

"Metha ! lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa" dengan desah suara yang rendah zack tidak menyangka kalu dia bertemu lagi metha Valerius Liver. teman kecilnya itu.

"Hmm Zack tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi setelah tragedi itu"

zack tersenyum manis . membuat amy jadi lebih terhipnotis akan daya tarik zack yang memang kuat. memang sejak dari kecil zack selalu disukai banyak wanita dan tidak jarang davsz iri padanya .

"oh ! guys ! kenalkan ini teman kecilku Metha Valerius Liver." zacks memperkenalkan metha kepada kairi dan yang lainya

"metha" dengan dinginya dia menyapa semua .

kairi menjulurkan tanganya kepada metha mengajak untuk bersalaman

"hihihi aku kairi hearts angel , senang bertemu kamu metha"

amy dengan sifat pemalu namun bijaksana nya itu melakukan hal yang sama

"A..aku zack" amy kaget dan tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya "ough maaf aku amy , amy caravel"

zack hanya melirik ke arah amy tanpa merespon, amy yang takut zack mendengar kata-katanya langsung tertunduk malu.

terakhir giliran metha berkenalan dengan davsz .

dengan girang nya davsz menyapa penuh semangat.

"HAI AKU DAVSZ , DAVSZ SMIRNOOF HEHE" metha yang mendengar kata-kata davsz yang penuh semangat itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dia hanya menjawab dengan simple nya

"aku metha"

davsz yang mendengar jawab metha langsung kaget dan tiba-tiba mundur selangkah kebelakang dengan raut wajah yang amat kaget .

"AKHHHHHHHHHHH! orang bersifat dingin kaya zacks ! ah ini gila"

semuanya yang mendengar jeritan davsz langsung tertawa .

Mereka berlima pun berjalan menuju coridor pendaftaran setelah perbincangan yang mengasikan itu .

setelah mereka semua mendaftar . mereka mendapatkan sebuah pin dengan gambar kota oblivion dan nomor peserta .

"huh ? 69 ? jauh sekali" desah davsz mengeluh sambil menunjukan pin nya.

amy, metha, zacks, dan kairi pun menunjukan pin yang telah mereka dapat itu.

zacks menyebutkan nomor pin nya dengan dinginnya.

"lima belas. itu nomor ku"

"tujuh belas , aku dapat nomor tujuh belas" seru metha dengan dingin pula

"hah ? aku dapat nomor lima belas ,, mmh maksudku enam belas" seru amy tergesa-gesa

"YAY ! aku dapat nomor empat belas , engga terlalu jauh" teriak kairi sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"HAH! INI TIDAK ADIL AKU MENDAPATKAN NOMOR YANG PALING JAUH!"

"sudahlah davsz kamu berlebihan" seru zacks dan metha dengan nada rendahnya.

"tapi..." keluh davsz

belum sempat zacks menjawab kembali tiba-tiba suara lonceng di oblivion street berdering kembali .

mereka berlima dan ratusan ribu peserta berlarian menuju aula di gedung oblivion street .

Sesampainya disana mereka berlima berkeerumun bersama dan di atas podium terlihat sang presiden akan berpidato. semua peserta terhentak melihat sang presiden suasana di sana jadi hening untuk waktu yang singkat

"salam hangat oblivion street !" presiden berteriak

seluruh peserta bersorak histeris menyapa pak president

"salam hangat!"

davsz dan yang lainya terlihat gembira sekali.

"baiklah para hadirin pasti telah tahu bahwa kota kita sekarang sudah berulang tahun yang ke enam belas ! maka dari itu dalam kesempatan kali ini . acara oblivion strugle telah di resmikan . tentu akan banyak kegembiraan pada lomba ini . lomba yang bisa menambah ke harmonisan kita semua ! baiklah saya tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi . saya akan menerangkan sekilas tentang apa saja yang akan kalian hadapi di lomba ini . tapi ingat hanya sekilas ya !"

para peserta tertawa kecil

"dalam lomba ini kalian akan menghadapi tujuh tantangan , satu tantangan dalam satu hari . anda akan mendapatkan partner lomba yang akan di tentukan dari nomor pin yang kalian miliki . nomor-nomor di pin itu akan di kocok satu sama lain . dan nanti akan keluar dua buah pin dengan nomor yang berbeda .pemilik nomor itu lah yang akan menjadi partner kalian. sekarang mari kita mulai pembukaan oblivion strugle . mari teriakan bersama . LETS STRUGLE!"

para pesertapun berteriak hal yang sama "LETS STRUGLE"

suasana di aula menjadi panas karena adanya penampilan dari sebuah band papan atas yang mereka semua sukai yang di panggil "the world ends with you" !

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan .

The Day Is With You

Chapter 03

Setelah lamanya pesta itu berlangsung. Dan setelah penampilan band The World Ends With you usai. Orang-orang terlihat terdiam karena mungkin mereka sudah lelah berteriak, berjoged dan melakukan hal yang lainya. Tiba-tiba dari atas podium terlihat sang presiden sudah bersiap untuk berpidato dan membuka sta

ge pertama.

"Baiklah saya yakin kalian sangat senang hari ini. Tapi ini saatnya untuk saya membuka tahapan yang berikutnya !. Baiklah seperti yang saya pernah bilang setiap orang yang mempunyai nomor akan di kocok malam ini. Dan itu akan menjadi partner kalian, Hahaha mungkin kalian bingung dengan penjelasan saya maka dari itu biarlah sang computer yang menjelaskanya"

Layar lebar yang berada di ats podium menampilkan anggota beserta nomor yang mengikuti acara tersebut. Berpasang-pasang orang sudah memiliki partner.

terlihat Amy, Zack, Davsz, Metha dan Kairi terlihat gelisah dan penasaran akan siapa yang akan menjadi partner nya itu

Amy yang terlihat gelisah dari awal pengocokan langsung berdoa didalam benaknya. Amy memhohon hal yang sangat dia inginkan sejak dia berjumpa dengan Zacks.

"ya tuhan...Amy mohon kabulkanlah permintaan amy sangat ingin mendapatkan partner yang tidak lain adalah zacks"

Tiba-tiba nomor yang keluar adalah nomor enam belas dan nomor dan lima belas, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah nomor Amy dan Zacks"

computer berbicara "Amy Caravel dan Zack Russell sekarang adalah partner!"

Davsz tersentak kaget "WAHHH partner yang serasi!".

Amy yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung kaget dan muklanya langsung merah. Lagi-lagi Amy tertunduk malu sementara Zacks yang bersifat dingin hanya tersenyum saja tanpa raut wajah yang berubah. Nomor demi Nomor telah keluar Metha berpasangan dengan kairi. Davsz yang masih belum mempunyai partner terlihat amat gelisah.

"Ayo ! siapa partner ku!?". davsz terlihat amat gelisah sehingga dia mengengam tanganya dengan erat sekali menandakan dia sudah tidak sabar dan amat penasaran akan partnernya.

Sang computer mulai mengumumkan pasangan yang teakhir

"Nomor enam puluh sembilan dan tujuh puluh dua, Davsz smirnoof dan Sakuraba Chenzi. Selamat kalian sekarang adalah partner!".

"Huh ? siapa dia ?" desah davsz mengeluh heran.

"sudah lah davsz nanti kamu juga akan tahu !". Teriak kairi sambil melambaikan tanganya. yang memang sudah berada jauh dari davsz. Memang setiap peserta yang sudah punya partner harus menuju ruangan nya masing-masing.

davsz terlihat heran "Huh ? kenapa dia bisa tahu ya? dasar cewek yang aneh" davsz berkaa dalam benaknya.

Tiba-tiba Kairi yang berada jauh di sana menelpon Davsz. Seketika davsz menjawab panggilan dari kairi.

"Ada apa Kairi ?"

"AKU MENDENGAR APA YANG KAMU BILANG BARUSAN !" teriak kairi dalam telpon dengan nada yang tinggi menandakan dia amat marah. Davsz yang mendengar kemarahan kairi langsung menjerrit kaget dan lansung menutup telpon dari kairi.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM, DAVSZ ?"

"Wah !" davsz kaget dan langsung berbalik kebelakang. Nampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan memiliki warna mata hijau.

"maaf bila mengaget kan mu! aku sakuraba chenzi, senang bertemu dengan kamu" chenzi langsung mengulurkan tanganya menandakan ingin bersalaman untuk tanda sah nya berkenalan. Davsz tersenyum kegirangan dengan semangatnya Davsz menyimpan tanganya kananya di tangan Chenzi.

"Davsz smirnoof !" teriak Davsz senang sekali . memang dari dulu selalu bersemangat dan berlebihan.

Setelah itu davsz dan Chenzi memasuki ruangan yang telah di tentukan.

"selamat datang di ruangan teleportasi. Ruangan ini akan mengirim anda ke suatu tempat dalam stage per stage" seluruh peserta yang mendengarkan sang computer telah bersiap untuk menuju tempat yang telah di tentukan.

"stage pertama yang harus kalian lewati adalah

sebuah pulau terpencil yang bernama Destiny Islands disana kalian harus menemukan sebuah kalung bintang. kalian harus menemukan kalung bintang yang berwarna merah, Hijau, Kuning, Biru dan Hitam. ke lima bintang tersebut harus anda miliki sebelum waktu teleportasi habis. bagi yang tidak dapat mengoleksi ke lima bintang tersebut akan dinyatakan kalah dan permainan nya akan berakhir bagi peserta yang kalah. Selamat berjuang. Lets strugle !" sang computer mengumumkan hal tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba satu-persatu ruangan yang di isi oleh para peserta menghilang satu demi satu. begitupun dengan ruangan davsz dengan chenzi.

Di sisi lain Amy sangat ketakutan hingga dia memeluk Zacks dengan eratnya. Di sisi lain lagi kairi dan metha saling berpegangan tangan. mereka takut terpisah satu sama lain.

lain halnya dengan Davsz dan Chenzi. Davsz amat ketakutan dan lagi-lagi davsz melakukan hal yang berlebihan. davsz mencoba membuka pintu yang sudah terkunci otomatis dia mencoba berulang ulang. Chenzi yang melihat kelakuan davsz hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk ke arah davsz. Hal itu berlangsung sampai mereka menghilang ke destiny island.

Di pulau itu nampak enam orang muncul secara tina-tiba. Dan ternyata itu adalah Davsz, Metha, Chenzi, Zack dan Amy serta Kairi.

Posisi davsz berada di depan ke lima temanya itu. terkapar tidak karuan. Muka davsz berubah menjadi ke ungu-unguan.

"Eughmmz aku mau muntah!" davsz pun muntah di pesisir pantai.

"IUH !" desah kelima temanya itu.

"kairi yang amat kawatir dengan keadaan davsz langsung berlari ke arah davsz.

"Hey davsz kamu tidak apa-apa ?" desah kairi khawatir.

davsz yang mendengar suara perempuan manis yang amat familiar itu kaget dan menengok ke arah kairi.

"Kairi kamu disini ?" desah davsz terheran heran

"teman-teman juga ada disini ! Dasar bodoh"

desah kairi tersenyum.

Davsz seketika pulih kembali "Wah ! guys ! tapi hey! mana chenzi ?" davsz tersentak kaget. "hey kairi kamu melihat chenzi ?" tanya davsz amat khawatir

dengan nada yang rendah. kairi bertanya kepada davsz

"huh ? siapa dia davsz"

"dia adalah partner ku kairi" davsz berbalik arah kepada ke lima temanya itu. " Hey guys kalian melihat Sakuraba chenzi ?' teriak davsz cemas sekali terhadap Chenzi.

Belum sempat mereka menjawab pertanyaan davsz tiba-tiba terlihat seorang anak lelaki berambut spike yang sedang berlar-lari mengejar perempuan berambut merah. davsz kaget seketika. Bagi davsz lelaki itu nampak familiar.

"ugh mungkinkah itu Sora ! kalau memang benar itu dia. ini pasti hebat" desah davsz bersemangat

"HEY ! wanita berbaju pink itu mirip dengan ku!" teriak kairi amat kaget.

lalu dari jauh sana seorang yang di anggap davsz itu adalah seorang lelaki yang di anggapnya itu idolanya berteriak memanggil nama perempuanb yang memang dari tadi di kejarnya.

"HEY KAIRI ! TUNGGU" lelaki itu berteriak kecapean

"Ayolah Sora!" teriak perempuan berbaju pink itu

davsz dan kairi yang mndengar ucapan kedua orang tersebut tersentak kaget seketika.

"thats it ! itu memang sora !" ucap davsz amat senang

"HEY NAMANYA SAMA DENGAN KU , KAIRI!" desah kairi amat kaget.

Davsz dan Kairi langsung berlari menuju kedua orang itu dan di ikutio oleh kelima temanya itu.

metha yang terheran langsung bertanya kepada zacks.

"hey zacks ada apa ini?" sambil berlari Zacks menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi anak lelaki itu juga familiar dengan ku, Davsz dulu sering memainkan game yang Berjudul Kingdom Hearts. Dan anak lelaki yang dia kejar itu persis seperti tikoh utama dalam game itu. tapi aku tidak melihat lelaki yang satunya lagi. lelaki itu Adalah sahabat lelaki yang bernama sora itu"

metha hanya berkata simple

"huh ini sangat aneh"

merekapun serentak tiba di hadapan sora dan kairi. Sora yang kaget mengira bahwa mereka akan menyerangnya. sora mengeluarkan keyblade nya . Naas davsz berada paling depan sora yang amat kaget mengayunkan keyblade nya ke arah davsz. sehingga davsz terpental ke samping sora dengan kerasnya.

"AGH !" Teriak davsz.

"Siapa kalian ? apakah kalian Organization Xii? " tanya sora

"Tenang sora kami di pihak kamu. kami hanya peserta turnament yang di tunjukan ke pulau ini" desah davsz agak kesakitan

"huh ?" sora menghilangkan keybladenya "maaf, aku ikira kalian penjahat yang akan membawa masalah baru bagi kami. Tapi mengapa kau tahu nama ku ?" tanya sora tergesa-gesa karena merasa punya salah terhadap davsz

"haha" Davsz bangkit. "Kami tahu karena kami selalu bermain game yang berjudul kingdom IT MEMORIZED ?" desah davsz meyakinkan sora

"HUH ? itu kata khas axel! apakah kami juga ada dalam game?" desah sora bertanya ?

"setiap orang mempunyai game nya masing-masing, begitulah di dunia kami. oh ia perkenalkan nama saya amy, senang bertemu denagn mu sora, kairi ! " desah Amy Caravel mengajak berkenalan.

"HUH ? oh sama-sama amy !. ngomong-ngomong kalian mirip dengan temanku Aerith, Riku, Tifa, Roxas dan" sora tersentak kaget "WGAH ! kau mirip dengan kairi !" sora menunjuk kearah kairi yang memang namanya sama dengan kairi temanya itu.

Kairi teman davsz hanya tertawa kecil sementara kairi teman sora terrsentak kaget yag dahsyat!

"hihihi.. hai sora namaku kairi hearts!" jawab kairi

kairi teman sora lagi-lagi kaget "A-APA NAMA KITA SAMA ! apa kah klamu itu nobodies" tanya kairi teman sora

kairi teman davsz menggelengkan kepalanya "EEM aku sama sepertimu kairi ! mari saya perkenalkan pada kalian berdua!. Orang yang mirip dengan roxas adalah Davsz dia penggemar berat mu!. Orang yang mirip Aerith adalah Amy Caravel Orang yang mirip Riku adalah Zacks Russell sementara yang mirip dengan Tifa adalah Metha Varelius Liver, kami sangat senang bisa bertemu kalian sora , Kairi. Tapi dimana Riku sahabatmu ?" desah kairi menjelaskan.

Sora yang mendengarkan kairi teman davsz langsung menyimpan kedua tanganya tepat di belakang kepalanya , memang itu adalah ciri khasnya

"hehe jadi kita teman sekarang ?, kalian tahu banyak tentang kami. ngomong tentang keberadaan riku aku yakin dia sedang duduk di pohon kelapa tempat kesukaan kami." sora amat ceria

"Mari kita ketempat itu. ?" ajak kairi teman sora senang sekali.

"kami mencari lima kalung berwarna di pulau ini. apa kalian tahu dimana letaknya?' desah amy bertanya kepada sora dan kairi teman sora.

"huh ? A goodluck charm ? aku tidak yakin. mari kita ke tempat master ku yensid setelah kita bertemu Riku" desah sora senang.

mereka berlima langsung pergi menuju ke tempat Riku berada.

Di sisi lain Sakuraba chenzi nampak sedang terduduk di pesisir pantai bagian selatan pulau itu. nampaknya dia menunggu kedatangan davsz. Chenzi mulai gelisah dan mulai berteriak namaa teman-temanya itu.

"DAVSZ ! dimana kau!" teriak chenzi kebingungan

Tiba-Tiba di belakang Chenzi terdengar seorang laki-laki menegurnya.

"DIAM KAU CHENZI!"

chenz yang mendengar suara anak lelaki itu langsung berdirio dan berposisis siap tempur !. tiba-tiba

"HAH ? NEKU ! KAU DISINI ?" teriak Chenzi amat kaget.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan .

The Day Is With You

Chapter 04

"Yeah aku sedang berada disini. Game yang menentukan ku untuk berada di pulau ini." Desah Neku si anak lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan selalu memakai earphone itu.

"lantas mengapa ka ada di sini Chenzi?" Neku bertanya kepada chenzi.

"Aku mengikuti lomba di kota oblivion street dan di kirim ke pulau ini melalui stage teleportasi. Neku" desah Chenzi masih kebingungan akan keberadaan teman barunya itu.

"Apakah kau sendirian ?" Tanya Neku sambil menyimpan lengan kirinya kedalam kantong celana bagian kiri.

"Tidak...Aku disini bersama partner baruku, Mungkin?" chenzi berdiri "Kami yang mengikuti loba harus menemukan ke lima kalung bintang yan berbeda warna. dan aku juga harus menemukan partnerku davsz!". Desah Chenzi sedih karena kehilangan davsz.

Neku mulai terbang "Hmm mungkin Sora bisa membantu" Neku mengulurkan tanganya kepada Chenzi. Mengajak sodaranya itu untuk menemui Sora. "Ayo lekas temui dia" ajak neku ingin membantu

Namun tia-tiba raut wajah Chenzi berubah menjadi Terheran-heran.

"siapa Sora ?" tanya Chenzi

"Kamu akan tahu nanti !" Neku menjawab dengan sifat dinginya itu. Sambil mengulurkan tanganya ke Chenzi.

"Baiklah" jawab Chenzi sambil meraih tangan Neku.

Mereka pun mulai terbang menuju bagian barat pulau dimana sora berada.

Di sisi lain. Davsz dan ke empat temanya serta Sora dan Kairi masih berjalan dimana riku berada.

"Hey Sora!". Panggil davsz

"mm?" Jawab sora sambil melakukan ciri khasnya itu.

"kamu ingat marluxia dan castel oblivion sora ?"

namun sora hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari davsz.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya sora dengan polosnya

"Ayolah Sora ! dia final boss di kingdom hearts Re:chain of memories Dan kamu engalahkanya"

"Benarkah ?" sentak Sora kaget.

"mmh. Dengan bantuan Donald and Goofy !" Desah davsz meyakinkan Sora

"Wow ! Benarkah ?. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali" Desah sora.

Davsz yang mendengar jawaban simle dari sora tiba-tiba terhenti dia ertunduk kecewa di dalam benaknya dia berkata dengan nada yang amat rendah.

"Kalo begitu dia tidak akan pernah ingat siapa saaja yang menolong dia pada waktu itu"

Zacks yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan Davsz dengan Sora. Tiba-tiba berbisik dengan nada rendah kepada Davsz dari belakang.

"Hey Davsz jangan sesekali kau menceriakan kejadian Riku di Castle Oblivion kepada Sora. Mengert ?" desah zacks melarang sora

"Oh baiklah !" desah Davsz bernada rendah

"Hah ? baik apa Davsz ?" tanya sora terheran-heran.

"Oh tidak Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan lah sora!" Sentak davsz kaget dan tidak mau kalau Sora tahu akan pembicaraan Davsz dengan Zacks.

"Ok, Baiklah. Nah thats it !. Itu Riku!" Desah sora " Hey Riku !" Sora dan yang lainya berlari ke Arah riku.

Riku yang sedanmg menghayati pemandangan pantai di siang hari itu menoleh kebelakang, tepat ke arah Sora. Lagi-lagi Davsz bertingkah berlebihan. Davsz hendak berlari Ke arah riku dengan histerisnya. Beruntung Metha dan Amy menarik kerah baju davsz dari belakang. Meha yang agak kesal langsung Memukul davsz tepat di atas kepala davsz.

"jangan bertingkah berlebihan lagi davsz!" bisik Metha marah. Davsz yang kesakitan langsunmg menggosok kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan metha."Ba-baiklah Metha. maaf" desah davsz kesakitan.

Kairi dan Kairi Hearts yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tersentak kaget. Dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

sesampainya di tempat riku."Hey Riku" desah sora senang " perkenalkan ini teman baruku. Davsz, Metha, Zack, Amy dan Kairti hearts". Seru Sora memperkenalkan Teman barunya itu.

"Hi Riku !" Seru kelima teman baru sora."Hi..MMH sora apa kamu tadi bilang kairi ?" Tanya riku tidak menyadari akan adanya dua Kairi yang memang amat mirip.

"Iya" sora menunjuk kepada dua kairi itu " ini Kairi yang kita kenal dan Kairi teman davsz yang bernama Kairi Hearts" Seru sora meyakinkan Riku dengan senyuim nya yang manis.

Riku yang melihat kairi yang kembar itu langsung terjatuh kebawah pasir Sangking kagetnya.

Karena Riku amat malu atas kejadian terasebut. Riku langsung Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mukanya Berubah warna menjadi merah. Nampaknya anak lelaki yang tingginya sama dengan zacks dan memiliki warna rambut biru terang itu Nampak amat malu sekali.

"Baiklah apa yang kalian inginkan dari ku ?" tanya Riku

Zacks menoleh ke arah amy dengan charismatic nya yang tinggi " Amy coba tolong kamu jelaskan kepada Riku"Muka amypun memerah layaknya Riku " Baiklah. Kami harus menemukan kelima Goodluck Charm yang berbeda Warna. Apakah kamu tahu dimana letak kelima Goodluck charm itu Riku ?" tanya amy.

Riku mnggelengkan Kepalanya."Maaf. Aku tidak yakin." riku mengambil handphonme miliknya"Mari kita Tanya pada Yen Sid." Rikupun menelpon kakek tua yang Memang sreba tahu sayang yen sid tidak menjawab panggilan telpon dari Riku. Yang terdengar hanya suara Mailbox yang berkata"Maaf Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di realm of darkness, Cobalah beberapa tahun lagi."

Riku pun langsung menutup Telpon nya dan Bilang bahwa Yen sid sedang tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba dari atas angkasa terdengar Suara Sakuraba Neku memanggil nama Sora.

Sora dan yang lainya menengok ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Davsz kaget karena Neku lelaki yang dia tidak kenal Membawa partnernya Sakuraba Chenzi. lalu Davsz dan Sora mengatakan hal yang serupa"Wah ! Sakuraba !" Davsz dan Sora menengok satu sama lain. lalu selang dari itu mereka menengok kepada sakuraba neku dan chenzi. "Chenzi !"desah Davsz " Neku !" selang Sora. Mereka kaget akan hal yang mereka bicarakan ternyata agak mirip, Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan hal yang serupa.

"hah ? hahha Ayolah !" kedua kairi yanmg mendengar pun melakukan hal yang serupa dengan gaya menunjuk orang yang serupa !."HEY ! kenapa kalian ini ?" tegur mereka bersama. Lalu Tiba-tiba Chenzi loncat dari pangkuan neku . dia Nampak kegirangan bisa melihat Davsz.

"OI ! davsz .. Haha aku senang bisa melihat kamu lagi !""Chenzi dari mana saja kamu ?" teriak Davsz. Davsz pun mengenalkan Chenzi kepada Teman-teman Davsz.

"Hey! kamu ini temanya Chenzi ?" desah Davsz bertanya pada Neku Sakuraba.

"Ia. aku ini adalah teman sekaligus sodaranya Chenzi. Namaku adalah". Belum sempat Neku mengatakan namanya kepada Davsz. Tiba-tiba Sekerumun Heartles datang mengelilingi semuanya. Sehingga Neku berteriak"HEARTLESS !".

Davsz menyangka bahwa nama Neku adalah Heartless"HUH ? itu nama yang aneh". desah davsz sambil mengawasi para heartless yang kelihatnaya akan menyerang.

Salah satu heartless menyerang Neku . Beruntung Neku Cepat menghindar.

"BUKAN AKU ! Mereka" desah neku sambil menghindar dari setiap serangan para monster hitam bermata kuning menyala itu.

"Oh aku tahu itu" Desah davsz sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya. Dari kedua tangan davsz Keluarlah cahaya yang melaju dari pundak Davsz sampai ke jari-jarinya. dan CRENG ! tiba-tiba kedua bilah keyblade muncul dari tangan davsz seketika. pedang di sebelah kiri bernama Oblivion Key dan yang kanan bernama Conected Key. "para heartless itu harus mencoba senjata ku" teriak davsz bersemangat.

Salah satu Heartless berukuran sedang yang bernama NeoShadow menyerang Davsz dan Neku yang berada berdekatan. Lalu Neku sakuraba mengarahkan kedua tanganya kearah heartless tersebut dan Tiba-tiba keluarlah Rantai jeruji yang menusuk seratus heartless di belakang nya itu !

"Wow !" teriak davsz"Neku sakuraba." desah Neku dingin

"huh ?" desah davsz.

"Itu namaku . kau yang bertanya tadi"

"OK nama yang sama dengan chenzi ya. Hey neku aku ga mau kalah!" davsz lompat tinggi ke atas dan berkata "MEGA FLARE!" api yang besar iba-tiba muncul dan membakar semua heartless yang ada di sekelilingnya itu.

"HEHE ! rasakan itu heartless jelek" desah davsz mengejek.

Di sisi lain Sora dan Riku pumn telah membantai heartless dengan lincahnya. Sementara Metha, Amy dan Zacks masih melawan heartless yang gemuk. Metha Memukuli seratus heartless dengan lincahnya. setiap heartless yang menyerang metha. Metha pentalkan Keatas langit yang tinggi . Sementara Amy Caravel. Mengeluarkkan dua buah pistol hebat yang bernama. Chicago blast dan Handcanon. Amy menembaki setiap heartless yang terbang dengan bermacam gaya tembak dan gaya menghindar yang anggun tetapi memartikan. sementara Zacks membantai Heartless yang berada di samping Amy dengan romantiss nya Zacks menebas ratusan heartless dengan pedang nya yang mirip dengan pedang Cloud.

Si kembar kairi hanya berlari-lari tidak karuan menghindari setap serangan para Heartless . Tiba tiba dari depan mereka ada satu Heartless yang berukuran besar. Kairi teman Sora langsung Mengeluarkan pedang keybladenya dan menebas heartless itu dengan seketika.

"KENAPA KAU BARU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU ?" tERIAK kAIRI HEARTS AMAT MARAH TERHADAP kAIRI.

Kairi menengok kearah Kairi heart dan kairi merapihkan Rambutnya yang agak berantakan . dengan senyuman kairi menjawab"HEhe maaf aku lupa".

karena mereka berdua lengah . Heartless yang bernama Defenders menyerang mereka. beruntung Chenzi yang Dari tadi duduk manis sambil membaca buku novel yang berjudul Final Hearts menunjukan jarinya ke arah heartless yang hendak menyerang kairi dan Kairi Hearts. dengan cueknya Chenzi berkata sambil membaca buku tersebut "REIGAN'. tiba-tiba dari telunjuk Chenzi Keluarlah sinar laser berukuran besar membunuh heartless defenders yang memang itu heartless terakhir yang ada.

Semua heartless lenyap dan keadaan mulai Normal kembali."YAY KITA BERHASIL !" teriak mereka sremua.

Tapi tiba-tiba . Awan-awan berubah menjadi hitam. Langitpun berubah warna menjadi ungu dan pulau yang mereka pijak terangkat kelangit.

"Oh tidak !. "Apa yang terjadi" seru semuanya kaget seketika.

Tibatiba munculah Heartless berukuran raksasa terjun dari langit yang tinggi dan mendarat di lautan. Tepat berdekatan dengan pulau yang terangkat itu. dada heartless itu setara dengan pulau yang terapung itu.

"Minggir lah HEARTLESS JELEK ! KAU MENGHALANGI PEMANDANGANKU !" teriak davsz mengejek

Heartless berukuran raksasa yang mendengar perkataan Davsz yang ceroboh itu marah. Heartless itu mengaung dengan kerasnya. Sampai-sampai semuanya tidak kuasa mendengar kerasnya jeritan heartless tersebut

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan . EDISI TAKBIRAN

The Day Is With You

Chapter 05

Di dunia nyata. Sang Presiden sedang melihat pemandangan kota Oblivion sambil Meneguk segelas minuman bersoda yang dia tuangkan kedalam gelas. Tiba-tiba suara alarm yang mirip dengan alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Lampu-lampu berwarna merah menyala di gedung itu. Menandakan adanya kesalahan dalam dunia teleportasi. Dunia dimana para peserta Tournament berada.

Sang Presiden yang memiliki warna rambut hitam dan bergaya ala Elvis Presley itu, Menjatuhkan minuman bersoda didalam gelas yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"CZ-72!. Ada apa ini!". Teriak sang presiden. Presiden berlari menuju komputer program teleportasi dan langsung mengotak-ngatik dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahan dalam semua stage. dan para peserta sekarang ofline, Pak". Desah CZ-72, Sambil mengotak-ngatik komputer program.

"APA ?" teriak sang presiden.

Tiba-tiba dari layar program di komputer tersebut nampak enam orang yang masih online."CZ! ada yang masih online !. Sambungkan saya dengan peserta itu" Perintah presiden kepada CZ-72.

"BAIK!"

CZ-72 pun menyambungkan koneksi kepada para peserta.

Di sisi lain. Tepatnya di dunia teleportasi. Di stage Destiny Island.

Metha melihat beribu-ribu orang tersedot ke atas portal di dunia tersebut. Metha amat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"AGH !". Metha menunjuk ke arah para peserta yang tersedot itu "GUYS ! LIHAT ITU !". Teriak Metha amat kaget.

"APA ?!" teriak semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakuraba Chenzi dan Sakuraba Neku terbang ke arah Para peserta tersebut. Terdengar semua para peserta berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Heartless berukuran raksasa itu melihat CHenzi dan Neku yang hendak menyelamatkan para tiba-tiba keluarlah cahaya hitam dari mulut heartless tersebut. Cahaya hitam itu Menembak Chenzi dan Neku dengan kerasnya."AGH !" teriak Chenzi dan Neku. Mereka berdua terpental ke pulau yang terapung dan terjatuh hampir keluar dari pulau itu. Beruntung Sakuraba Neku sempat berpegangan pada ranting rumput di pulau tersebut dan Chenzi menraik tangan kiri Neku. Posisi Chenzi berada di bawah Neku. Chenzi berteriak ."AGH ! Jangan lepaskan aku !" teriak Chenzi amat histeris

"Diam !". Sentak Neku kepada Chenzi

"Apa?" tanya Chenzi terheran-heran. Mengapa Neku masih bisa relax di saat dia akan terjatuh ke jurang

"Kau berisik sekali!" desah Neku. Tiba-tiba Neku melemparkan Chenzi ke atas dan setelah Chenzi terapung di atas Neku terbang dan mendarat di tubuh Chenzi. Setelah itu Neku loncat dari tubuh Chenzi.

Chenzi yang badanya tertekan akibat pijakan Neku, Langsung terpental ke arah Davsz.

sementara Neku yang terbang dan sekarang sudah berada di depan muka Heartless itu Neku menunjuk ke arah hearless itu dan berteriak "FUSION ATACKS". Tiba-tiba barang-barang yang berdatangan entah dari mana itu berjatuhan ke arah Heartless itu.

Akibat barang-barang berat yang menimpa Heartless itu. Heartless itu terjatuh setengah badan. Dari kepala sampai perut Heartless itu Terjatuh dan Mendarat tepat di pulau tersebut.

Davsz dan Sora bertengok satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tersenyum lalu berlari ke arah Heartless yang mulai bangkit lagi. Pedang Sora berubah menjadi pedang hebat yang bernama Ultima Weapon. Smentara davsz berlari dengan kedua keybladenya. Sora loncat dan melambung tinggi ke atas sementara Davsz mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dan putih di masing-masing keybladenya."SORA !"teriak davsz sambil mengangkat kedua keybladenya ke arah Sora .

"DAVSZ !" Teriak sora sambil mengarahkan keybladenya ke arah davsz.

Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna-warni keluar dari keyblade Davsz dan Sora. Cahaya itu menembak ke arah berlawanan dan membuat garis menyerupai symbol tambah.

Riku mulai tersenyum.

"ZACKS !" seru Riku."mmh' Desah Zacks sudah mengerti apa yang di maksud Riku. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah cahaya yang dibuat Davsz dan berlari kesebelah kiri garis Mendatar cahaya itu . Dan menerima cahaya yang di buat Sora dan Davsz melalui keybladenya. Zacks bergerak ke sebelah kanan garis mendatar cahaya itu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Riku.

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang di terima oleh pedang Riku dan Zacs memantulkan cahaya ke arah Davsz dan Sora membuat Lingkaran Cahaya yang hebat.

"OUGH ! jurus Trinity Limit " desah amy kaget. Amy tersenyum .

"Amy giliranmu !". teriak Metha yang sedang merangkul Chenzi. Sementara Neku Mengejar kemana para peserta terbawa oleh portal itu tanpa diketahui oleh Teman-teman nya.

"OK!" teriak amy .

Amy berlari menuju tengah-tengah sinar cahaya itu. Amy mengeluarkan kedua pistolnya dan menerima Cahya terebut dengan pistolnya yang mengarah kepada Heartless itu.

Tiba-tiba sinar tersebut mengeluarkan Gambar gravity yang indah dan keren, Mngelilingi sinar tersebut.

Mereka semua kecuali Metha dan Chenzi berteriak.

"TRINITY LIMITS !".

Munculah sinar besar yang amat silau keluar dari pistol amy, Menusuk ke bagian Heartless tersebut.

heartless itu mengaung dengan kerasnya. Nampaknya Heartless itu memang Kesakitan dan tiba-tiba heartless itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan jurus trinity limits.

Mereka yang menggunakan jurus itu pun terjatuh lemas.

"GUYS!" teriak Metha dan Chenzi dari kejauhan.

Di titik dimana Heartless berukuran besar itu musnah . Tiba-tiba Nampak seorang lelaki berambut putih pendek bermata Merah dan memiliki sayap hitam besi di bagian kiri pundaknya, sedang mencoba bangkit. Dia tersenyum ke arah davsz sambil menghapus darah yang bercucuran di bibirnya.

"PEMIKIRAN DAN JURUS YANG BAIK DAVSZ !" teriak lelaki itu.

Davsz amat kaget melihat sosok lelaki itu. Karena tentu Davsz tahu siapa orang tersebut. Tetapi Davsz tidak mamu berkata apa-apa akibat apa yang dilihatnya

"SEPHIROTH !" teriak Sora

"bu-bukan Sora" desah zacks bernada rendah dan terengah-engah. Zacks bangkit dan berteriak "REAPER !".

Reaper anak yang memiliki sayap setengah itu bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan cepat. secepat kilat.

Dia tertawa dengan nada yang jahat.

"HAHAHAHA dua anak bodoh ! kita bertemu lagi hahahah" tawa Reaper dengan nada jahatnya

"Si-si-siapa dia !" tanya amy.

Mata reaper tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya merah . Baju putih dan sekujur tubuhnya di kelilingi asap hitam yang amat menakutkan. Dengan cepat kilat Reaper tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Davsz.

Davsz yang dari tadi tidak bisa berbua apa-apa akibat kaget hanya terdiam bisu.

Reaper yang berada di depan davsz langsung tersenyum jahat dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga davsz.

"hai blacksmith" desah reaper. Reaper pun memukul Davsz dengan tangan kirinya. Davsz pun terpental jauh beberapa meter dari Metha.

"Davsz !" teriak semua teman-teman davsz.

Zacks yang amat marah atas perlakuan Reaper terhadap Davsz langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mata Zacks berubah menjadi merah menyala. Sekujur tubuh Zacks di kelilingi cahaya putih yang besar dan amat silau.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" teriak Zacks amat marah.

Sementara di dunia nyata. Sang presiden sudah mulai khawatir. dia merasakan Khawatir yang amat tinggi . karena koneksinya terhadap ke enam orang itu belum bisa terhubung.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan . EDISI LEBARAN

The Day Is With You (ROXAS ?!)

Chapter 06

"AGH !" Jeritan Zacks terdengar oleh Davsz yang kondisinya mulai menurun. Davsz mencoba bangkit dari jatuh nya Davsz akibat pukulan keras dari Reaper.

Penglihatan Davsz mulai memudar dan pandangan dia mulai gelap. Suara-suara menjadi samar di dengar oleh nya. Davsz yang terkapar mengarahkan tangan kananya ke arah Zacks yang sedang murka itu.

"Za-Z-Zacks." Desah davsz amat rendah dan setelah itu Davsz tak sadarkan diri.

Di dalam benak Davsz. Dia berada di tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya. Davsz amat terheran-heran akan apa yang terjadi. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya, Tapi yang bisa dilihat oleh Davsz hanyalah Cahaya yang berwarna putih.

"hah ? dimana aku". Desah Davsz sambil menengok kesana-kemari dengan heranya "AGH ! Zacks dan lainya ! Apa yang terjadi, apakah mereka baik-baik saja ?". Desah Davsz terkaget-kaget khawatir akan keadaan teman-temanya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara lelaki yang suaranya agak halus.

"Tetaplah tertidur. tidur itu aman. Tidur itu abadi" Desah suara itu.

Raut wajah Davsz berubah menjadi sangar Halis davsz di tekuk.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara setan" desah davsz

"hahaha Oh itu jahat" tawa anak lelaki itu. sambil menunjukan wujud nya

"hah ?" desah davsz kaget

"Hey davsz !" seru anak lelaki berambut spike berwarna kuning dan memiliki warna mata biru itu.

"Huh ? siapa kamu ? dan...Dimana aku ini ?" tanya davsz.

"Oh aku lupa. Aku adalah Roxas. Dan sekarang kau berada di realm Of light ?". desah Roxas tersenyum

"Roxas" desah Desah davsz dingin."WHAAAAA. wajahmu mirip dengan Sora!". Teriak davsz kaget sambil menunjuk ke arah Roxas.

"hahaha. Muka kami memang sama karena aku adalah Nobodies dari Sora". tawa Roxas.

"Nobodies ?. Apa itu ?" tanya Davsz sambil menggosok rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Nobodies adalah seseorang yang terlahir dari bagian orang asli".

"oh. aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa aku disini. Tadi aku sedang Melawan Reaper, Kaka tiriku. Aku terkena pukul olehnya. hanya itu yang aku ingat. Kejadianya sangat cepat". desah davsz sedih.

Roxas tersenyum karena dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi sebelum Davsz memberitahu Roxas. Roxas berjalan menuju Davsz. Dia mengeluarkan satu bintang berwarna kuning yang sedang di cari-cari para peserta.

Davsz masih termenung khawatir. Roxas menghampiri Davsz.

"Bawalah ini Davsz. Dan bantu Teman-teman mu. Aku akan bertemu dengan mu lagi" Roxas tersenyum dan diapun mulai terlihat samar. Nampaknya dia akan menghilang.

"Hah ? Roxas kau..." Desah Davsz kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Our hearts is conected Davsz" Desah Roxas bernada rendah sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Roxas pun menghilang.

"ROXAS !" teriak davsz.

Tapi Roxas tidak bisa berbicara karena dia sudah benar-benar menghilang. Davsz memegang erat A good luck Charm yang di beri Roxas. Davsz mengangkat Bintang itu sampai dadanya. Lalu davsz memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih Roxas. Aku janji aku akan membantu Teman-teman ku dan menemukan mu !"

Davsz membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba keadaan kembali seperti pada saat Zacks sedang berubah. Raut wajah davsz amat Serius. Dia amat marah terhadap Reaper. Sementara Zacks sudah benar-benar berubah. Zacks sekarang mempunyai sebelah sayap di pundak kirinya. Sayap itu amat bercahaya. Davsz melihat Zacks menyerang Reaper dari kejauhan. Zacks mengeluarkan pedang panjang di sebelah tangan kirinya. Zacks berlari secepat kilat kearah Reaper. Tiba-tiba pedang panjang Zacks menusuk ke bagian dada Reaper yang sudah telanjang dada dengan cepatnya bagaikan kilat. Tetapi Reaper hanya tersenyum. Reaper tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Zacks yang bersifat dingin merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk nya dari belakang. Dan ternyata Reaper sudah berada di belakang Zacks dan menusuknya.

"KAU MELESET" teriak Reaper.

Zacks tidak menjawab. Lalu Zacks pun melakukan hal yang sama layaknya reaper. Zacks tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Reaper. Zacks mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Reaper.

"kau yang meleset" desah Zacks dingin. Namun sayang lagi-lagi Reaper menghindar. kejadian tersebut berulang-ulang agak lama.

Gerakan mereka amat cepat bahkan tidak terlihat sama sekali . yang terlihat hanyalah cahaya yang berpindah-pindah akibat gesekan pedang Zacks dengan Reaper.

Lalu tiba-tiba Reaper dan Zacks sudah kewalahan.

Posisi mereka jauh bersebrangan. Tiba-tiba Reaper tersenyum. Zacks yang kewalahan hanya diam saja. Naas Zack lengah sehingga Reaper bergerak dengan cepatnya menusuk Zacks. Pedang Reaper yang tertancab di tubuh Zacks di angkat Oleh reaper ke Atas . Reaper tersenyum senang.

"goodbye Zacks !" desah reaper.

Amy yang melihat kejadian itu langsung syok dan marah.

Amy menembaki Reaper dengan seribu peluru yang meluncur ke arah Reaper. Reaper menengok ke arah Peluru itu dengan senyuman jahatnya. Reaper tidak melakukan apapun . Tiba-tiba Peluru yang sudah berada dekat sekali dengan Reaper berjatuhan ke pasir dengan cepatnya.

"Kau mau ikut champur ya ?" tanya Reaper agak kesal.

"ah ! apa !" desah Amy kaget.

TIba-tiba reaper sudah berada di depan amy dengan cepatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam wanita lemah". Ejek Reaper kepada amy. Dengan sadisnya Reaper memukul Amy dengan Tangan kirinya. Tepat di bagioan perut amy. Amy pun terpental jauh ke tanah.

" Amy !".teriak Semuanya yang masih sadar.

Namun amy tidak menjawab karena Amy sudah Pingsan.

Metha dan Chenzi yang berada di samping Amy langsung berlari ke arah Reaper dengan berniat untuk menyerang nya dengan penuh kemurkaan. Namun naas setelah mereka berdekatan dengan reaper. Reaper Mengeluarkan Cahaya di sekeliling Metha dan Chenzi. Cahya itu berwarna hitam dan keluar dari tangan kanan Reaper. Tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang terjadi Metha dan Chenzi berteriak kesakitan. Cahaya itu menekan mereka kedalam tanah sampai Cahaya itu benar-benar tenggelam kedalam Pasir. Setelah itu Nampak Metha dan Chenzi Terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Reaper mengangkat Metha, Zacks, Chenzi, Amy ke atas dengan menggunakan cahaya hitam yang keluar dari tangan Reaper.

Dan Reaper pun melempar mereka Ke arah Davsz.

Davsz amat kaget sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memeriksa ke adaan Mereka. Tetapi Davsz tidak menemukan Detak Nadi si badan teman-temanya itu.

"MAKHLUK APAKAH KAU INI" teriak Sora dan Riku.

Tiba-tiba. entah apa yang terjadi. Sora dan Riku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuh mereka Dikelilingi Cahaya hitam.

"Sora!, Riku !" teriak davsz. sambil menengok ke arah merka.

Tiba-tiba Reaper sudah berada di belakang Davsz. Lagi-lagi Reaper memukul Davsz dari belakang sehingga Davsz terpental Jauh. dan menabrak Pohon kelapa dimana Riku dan Sora selalu melihat pemandangan. Davsz terduduk lemas. Lalu dia melihat a goodluck charm yang di Beri Roxas tergeletak di depanya.

Davsz memakai kalung itu sambil teringat akan hal yang di bilang Roxas

""Bawalah ini Davsz. Dan bantu Teman-teman mu" Davsz menatap Reaper yang sedang tersenyum. "baiklah Roxas aku tidak akan mematahkan janji ku". Davsz mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tetapi Tiba-tiba Davsz merasa amat ngantuk tak tertahanka. Dan Davsz pun tertidur.

Setelah itu Davsz terbangun. Dia tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang amat gelap. di pijakanya terdapat Lingkaran yang ada gambar Teman-teman Davsz dan Davsz sedang tertidur.

Davsz menenegok ke atas diman Reaper muncul dan Mendarat di tempat yang sama .

Nampak Reaper membawa pedang yang berukuran agak besar yang terlihat patah.

"Pedang ini seharusnya tidak terlihat seperti ini, Bergabunglah Dengan ku , Blacksmith. Dan kita Bisa menyelesaikan X-Blade"

Desah reaper bernada jahat.

Namun Davsz mendengar suara Roxas yang entah dari mana

"JANGAN DAVSZ, INGAT TEMAN-TEMAN MU SELALU ADA DI HATIMU".

Davsz menolak ajakan Reaper. Davsz menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan kedua Keybladenya

"Aku punya ide yang bagus. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MENGHANCURKAN KAMU DAN PEDANG MU" desah Davsz amat marah.

Reaper yang mendengar jawaban dari Davsz Langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha . X-Blade terbuat dari hati, Darah dan Jiwa mu juga idiot. ingat kita bersaudara. Jika kau menghancurkanya, Maka kau juga akan mati". desah Reaper tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli, apapun untuk menyelamatkan teman ku". Teriak Davsz.

"Oh , ini selalu tentang temanmu ?. Memiliki teman adalah hal terbodoh"

"Itu tidak benar. Setidaknya aku memiliki beberapa teman. Mereka jadi separuh bagian hati ku. dan aku juga menjadi sebagian hati mereka. Teman adalah kekuatan !. TEMAN KU ADALAH KEKUATAN. DAN AKU ADA DISANA !" teriak Davsz.

"Hahaha .. kalau Begitu buktikan !" Reaper mengejek Davsz dan melecehkanya.

Davsz berlari ke arah Reaper dan berteriak.

"AHHHHHH AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU !"

To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan .

The Day Is With You (THE END OF STAGE ONE?)

Chapter 07

Davsz amat marah sekali terhadap apa yang telah Reaper lakukan Terhadap Semua temanya. Namun sejenak Davsz teringat akan keberadaan Neku yang sedang menyelamatkan Para peserta.

"AHHHH REAPER !". teriak Davsz amat marah.

Reaperpun berlari ke arah Davsz dengan penuh senyuman jahatnya.

"AHHHH DAVSZ ". teriak reaper.

Davsz mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah Reaper. Begitu pula dengan Reaper . Sehingga membuat pedang keduanya membentur satu sama lain membuat angin yang beradu satu sama lain. cahaya dan kegelapan beradu dengan ganasnya. Sehingga membuat Davsz dan Reaper terpental satu sama lain. Tetapui mereka berdua masih bisa berdiri walau mereka sudah terpental sangat jauh.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN MU". Teriak Davsz.

"aku tidak peduli" Desah Reaper.

mereka melakukan hal yang serupa lagi. Saat pedang mereka beradu Reaper tertawa.

"HAHAHA .. ayolah Blacksmith. tunjukan padaku dirimu yang sesungguhnya".

Davsz yang mendengar perkataan dari Reaper tersentak kaget. Davsz mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanya. mata davsz berubah wearna menjadi Merah Menyala. Dan Davsz mendonrong pedang Reaper beserta Reaper dengan satu tanganya.

Reaper kalah dalam adu pedang itu. Dan reaper terpental jauh akibat kekuatan Davsz yang disertai angin yang amat kencang.

Tetapi aneh. Reaper masih saja berdiri walau di hempas angin beliung yang sangat dasyat.

"Aku tidak mau !" teriak Davsz amat marah sekali terhadap Reaper.

"tapi kau melakukanya Davsz. Ayo bukalah ke tujuh segel itu Davsz" desah Reaper hendak mnghancurkan hati Davsz yang sedang di penuhi oleh kemarahan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TERTIPU LAGI REAPER !" Davsz berlari ke arah Reaper dan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya ke arah Reaper " HIA !" desah Davsz.

Pedang itu mengenai Reaper. Reaper yang tertusuk pedang Davsz hanya tersenyum.

Davsz yg sangat marah. Mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari keyblade Conected yang berada di tangan kiri davsz. Davsz mengarahkan Pedang itu tepat ke arah Reaper. Dan tiba-tiba DARR. Cahaya itu menembak tepat ke seluruh tubuh reaper. meledak sepert layaknya ratusan bom yang meledak.

Davsz pun menutup matanya karena dia yakin bahwa Reaper telah mati. Mata Davsz kembali menjadi normal setelah Davsz membuka kembali matanya. Nampaknya Davsz menutup kembali Segel nya itu.

"kau tahu davsz kenapa ayah kandungmu membencimu ?".

Davsz kaget mendengar suara Reaper yang terdengar dari belakang Davsz. Davsz menengok ke arah Suara itu terdengar, Seketika Davsz kaget karena Reaper ternyata masih hidup.

"HAH.. Apa yang kamu maksud ?" davsz bertanya penuh amarah. Lalu davsz meemparkan ke dua keyblade nya ke arah Reaper. Keyblade itu berputar amat cepat sehingga mengeluarkan suara angin yang sangat dasyat.

" GUARGADIAN !"teriak Reaper . tiba-tiba dari tubuh Reaper keluar lah teleport hearts yang berukuran besar ( teleport hearts ini berwujud sama dengan Heartless guargadians yang di miliki oleh ansem/xehanort heartless di kingdom hearts).

"keyblade davsz di tangkis dengan kerasnya sehingga berbalik arah menyerang Davsz. Beruntung den gan lincahnya Davsz menangkap kedua Keyblades nya itu. Guagadians milik Reaper kembali lenyap , Dan tiba-tiba Reaper sudah berada di belakang Davsz dengan cepatnya bagaikan kilat. Reaper mengayunkan pedang panjangnya yang di penuhi oleh asap kegelapan. Davsz menutup matanya tangan kananya di tiup oleh nya dan tiba-tiba tangan Davsz menjadi beku dan menyerupai balok es. Dengan cekatanya davsz menangkis serangan reaper. tangan Davsz dan Reaper bergesekan. Mata davsz pun kembali menjadi merah menyala. Davsz yang sedang menangkis serangan dari reaper berkata.

"VERIUS DELIHONA" desah Davsz sambil menahan serangan Reaper yang bertubi-tubi.

"MATILAH KAU DAVSZ !". Teriak Reaper tidak menyadari aa yang di lakukan Davsz.

Davsz hanya terdiam sehingga pedang reaper mengenai kepala bagian atas.

"APA ?" r eaper kaget karena seranganya tidak mempan. Reaper terdiam sementara pedangnya itu masih di genggam dan mengenai kepala Davsz.

"MATILAH !". teriak Davsz sambil berubah kepala Davsz di tutupi oleh besi yan g menyerupai helm para keyblade masters (berbentuk sepert helm ventus di kingdom hearts birth by sleep. hanya saja hanya setengah). baju davsz pun berubah menjadi baju besi yang amat hebat. sementara pundaknya mengeluarkan sayap . sayap bagian kiri berwarna hitam dan yang kanan berwarna putih.

"AGH !" davsz berteriak amat kencang. Lalu Davsz pun menyerang Reaper bertubi-tubi tanpa terlihat. jutaan pukulan, jutaan tebasan dia gunakan untuk mengalahkan reaper.

kejadian itu berlangsung sangat lama. pada akhirnya davsz melambungkan Reaper ke atas sehingga posisi Reaper terjatuh. dan nampak Kepala Reaper akan mendarat pertama di lantai. Ketika Reaper akan terjatuh di lantai. hanya menghitung tinggal menghitung detik . Mata Davsz dan Reaper saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba Davsz memukul Reaper dengan keras sampai Reaper terpental jauh, Layaknya yang telah Reaper lakukan terhadap Davsz.

Karena Davsz sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga. Davsz kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Ini cukup " desah reaper . "REZIMATA VIOUSTOLO" Reaper pun berubah seperti davsz.

Di sisi lain Neku sudah berada di tempat yang amat aneh. Seluruh bangunan berterbangan kesana kemari.

"Dimana aku ?" Desah Neku.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan Teleport Hearts bermunculan dimana-mana. Teleport Hearts merupakan Monster yang terlahir dari sebuah Virus yang Bberada didalam Program . Bentuk Teleport Hearts itu hampir sama Dengan Monster yang Bernama Dreams eater.

"Ugh !. Mereka selalu saja tidak mau membuat ini menjadi mudah". Desah Neku dingin sambil tetap siaga mengawasi gerak-gerik Teleport Hearts.

"UGH !." Neku melihat di depan pandanganya Kairi dan Kairi Hearts sedang di bawa oleh seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam. Ketika Neku ingin menyelamatkanya, Neku berlari. Tetapi tiba-tiba Teleport Hearts menghalangi nya .

"Minggirlah !. Kau menghalangi pemandangan ku !" Teriak Neku.

Teleport Hearts tiba-tiba menyerang Neku dengan mengeluarkan Sinar merah berupakan Api yang keluar dari paruh Teleport hearts yang menyerang Neku. Teleport Hearts itu bernama Delixias.

"AHH" Jeritan Neku terpental dan Mena brak dinding.

Neku bangkit lagi dengan cepat, Karena dia Tidak mau Kehilangan kairi dan Kairi Hearts. Neku berlari dan mengarahkan lima jarinya ke arah para Teleport Hearts tiba-tiba cahaya kuning bulat bermunculan dari tanganya. Menembak semua para teleport hearts dengan lincahnya. Tiba-tiba ratisan Teleport Hearts bermunculan dimana-mana.

"agh !" Desah Neku. "APA-APAAN INI ?".

Neku berlari menyerang para treleport hearts yang muncul dari mana-mana dan menyerang Neku dengan bebagia cara. Di depan Neku yang sedang berlari Muncul Teleport Hearts yang membawa Senjata berupa Pistol Besar. Teleport Hearts itu Menembak Neku tepat pada muka Neku. Ber untung Neku Menghindari Serangan itu dengan Menerobos masuk Ke bawah selang-selang kaki Monster itu. Neku bangkit Dan meniup Rambut depan nya. Neku mengarahkan Tangan nya ke arah punbdak Monster itu. dan Neku menghancurkan Monster itu Dengan sinar Laser nya yang berukuran besar. Para Teleport Hearts yang berada di depan pandangan neku pun ikut musnah.

Tiba-tiba Monster yang membawa pedang Berukuran besar menyerang dari atas. Neku kaget dan menengok ke atas monster itu. Dengan lincahnya Neku meloncat ke atas tubuh Monster itu. Neku melakukan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah dia lakukan terhadap Chenzi. Namun sekarang Neku menggunakan kekuatanya yang besar. Setelah Monster itu terpental di bawah Neku mengeluarkan Pagar duri yang banyak dan di arahkan ke para Teleport hearts yang berada tepat di bawahnya itu. Pagar duri itu menusuk semua Monster yang berada di bawah . Neku pun mengaliri pagar duri itu dengan Listrik sehingga beratus-ratus Monster yang tertusuk tersengat listrik berjuta-juta volt.

para monster itu berteriak kesakitan dengan kerasnya sehingga Neku tidak kuatr mendengar jeritan tersebut.

"Berisik,Aku punya bagian ku !, jadi kalian bisa menyimpan bagian mu sendiri, OKAY ?" Teriak Neku mengejek, entah apa maksudnya.

Neku menyilangkan tanganya. mata Neku tertututp. Nampaknya Neku sedang mengeluarkan Jurus andalan nya.

Tiba-tiba mata Neku terbuka dan Neku menjerit.

"AHHHHHHH !" Desah Neku.

Cahay putih keluar dari tubuh nya dan menebas semua Teleport hearts di tempat itu dengan ganasnya , Karena cahaya yang berukuran Besar itu.

Neku yang sedang terapung di angkasa itu. Terjatuh Lemas. kepala Neku membentur lantai dengan kerasnya. Sehingga Neku tak berdaya setelah semua Monster itu lenyap.

Keadaan amat hening seketika. Neku sudah terkapar tak berdaya . Tiba-tiba Seseorang berambut spike muncul tepat di depan Neku Sakuraba yang telah tak berdaya. Nampak nya dia datang melalui alat teleportasi.

"ah !?"desah lelaki itu kaget. Dia berlari dan merangkul Neku."Hey apakah kau baik-baik saja"desah anak lelaki itu kaget.

"si-siapa kau" desah Neku bernada rendah.

"Aku Roxas, aku mencari Davsz. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi !"

"Kau tau dia ?" tanya Neku.

"iya, Oh aku lupa". Roxas bangun dan mengeluarkan keybladenya. Roxas mengangkat keyblade nya ke atas. Dan tiba-tiba keluar cahaya hijau di sertai dedaunan."HEAL !" teriak Roxas.

Cahaya hijau keluar dari pedang itu dan mengenai Neku yang sedang tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba keadaan Neku pun kembali pilih sedia kala.

"Wow thanks"Desah neku tetap dingin."Jadi... kau juga adalah Keyblade Wielders layaknya Sora" desah neku.

"Huh ? ka tahu Sora juga?".

"ya aku tahu." neku membuka teleportasi untuk Roxas agar bisa menemui Davsz. "tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Pergilah sekarang . Mereka sedang dalam bahaya !".

"Aku tahu itu. Thanks". Roxas pun berlari menuju teleportasi . tetapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti tepat di dekat teleportas. Roxas berbalik arah ke arah Neku sakuraba yang Mulai berjalan menuju Kairi dan Kairi hearts yang sedang di bawa oleh seseorang yang entah itu siapa.

"Hey kau tidak ikut, Neku ?" tanya Roxas.

"Tidak, aku harus menyelamatkan Kairi dan Kairi Hearts. Aku yakin mereka masih ada di sini" Desah neku.

"HUH ? kairi ? di the world that never was ?". tanya Roxas kaget.

" Jadi itu nama tempat ini". Desah neku dingin tanpa menjawa pertanyaan Roxas. Dan Neku pun Menghilang entah kemana.

"dia seperti aku yang dulu". desah Roxas sambil tersenyum.

" baiklah Sora , Davsz. Aku akan segera berada di sana".

Roxas pun memasuki teleportasi. Dan dikirim kemana Davsz berada. Sesampainya di tempat Davsz berada Roxas kaget . Karena dia tahu kalau dia sedang berada di Destati. Roxas melayang turun ke arah Davsz dan Reaper berada.

Hati Roxas yang terkaget bertambah lagi karena dia melihat Davsz sedang bertarung melawan seseorang yang dia tidak tahu. Davsz terlihat sudah sangat lemas. Roxas pun memulihkan ke adaan Davsz jengan jurus heal yang dia miliki.

"ini belum berakhir" teriak Roxas.

To be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan .

The Day Is With You (THIS IS, THE END)

Chapter 08

Davsz yang telah kelelahan tiba-tiba pulih kembali karena heal yang di berikan Roxas kepadanya.

"Roxas !?" teriak Davsz memanggil Roxas.

"Davsz. Ayo bereskan semua ini".

"Tapi kenapa kau ada disini, dan mimpi ku itu adalah ?". tanya Davsz heran kenapa Roxas bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan Davsz, Kita harus membereskan ini semua". Roxas menunjuk ke arah Reaper."Jadi semua stage di kacaukan oleh mu. ini semua ulah mu hah" Tanya Roxas dengan gagah nya.

Reaper yang mendengar tanya dari Roxas malah tersenyum.

Davsz yang sedang terduduk lemas. seketika bangkit, Karena memang ke adaan davsz sudah pulih seperti biasa nya.

"Lihat ? teman adalah kekuatan. Mereka selalu ada untuk menolong". desah Davsz hendak menyadarkan Reaper.

Reaper mengangkat pedang nya dan mengarahkan pedang panjang nya itu ke arah Roxas dan Davsz.

"Hahaha buktikan kalau begitu" tawa Reaper mengejek Davsz.

Davsz berubah wujud kembali seperti sebelumnya. Dia namakan perubahan wujudnya adalah Blacksmith. Nama julukan Davsz di negaranya, Yang memang semua teman-temanya di oblivion street tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"AGH !" teriak Davsz .

Saat Davsz akan berlari . Tiba-tiba Roxas memanggil Davsz.

"Hey Davsz, Bolehkah aku meminjam a good luck charm?".

"huh ?" tanya Davsz bingung.

"Aku harus berubah juga kan ?" Roxas malah balik nanya kepada Davsz.

"Oh Okay" Davsz meminjamkan A good luck Charm kepada Roxas.

"SYCTHE OF PETALS !" teriak Roxas.

Tiba-tiba Roxas pun berubah wujud. Roxas pun memiliki sayap yang berwarna Hitam. Memang Roxas dulu Pernah hidup di dalam kegelapan.

"Ayo kita mulai" desah Reaper bernada tinggi.

Reaper menusukan Pedang nya ke lantai, Lantai itu pecah terbelahbelah karena Lantai yang bergambarkan Davsz dan Teman-temanya itu memang terbuat dari kaca.

Roxas dan Davsz serta Reaper terbang ke sana-kemari mencari celah untuk menyerang. Di saat mereka, Davsz dan Roxas berhadapan Dengan Reaper. Mereka bertiga terbang ke arah berlawanan dengan cepat nya . Davsz dan Roxas mengayunkan keyblade nya ke arah Reaper. begitu juga dengan Reaper. Sehingga pedang mereka bertiga beradu dan membuat cahaya warna-warni akibat gesekan dari pedang tersebut. Posisi Roxas bersebelahan dengan Davsz.

"AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL TEMAN-TEMAN KU KEMBALI" teriak Davsz marah. Davsz yang murka mementalkan Reaper ke kayangan.

Roxas terbang menuju Reaper dengan bermaksud untuk menyerang Reaper. Namun tiba-tiba Reaper mengeluarkan lima belah Pedang yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Roxas kaget seketika karena Reaper mengarahkan kelima jari tangan kirinya ke arah Roxas. Dan Setelah itu pedang-pedang milik Reaper berterbangan ke arah Roxas untuk menusuk Roxas.

Roxas mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk tameng dengan corak-corak fantasy. Pedang-pedang Reaper menusuk tameng milik Roxas . Pedang itu tetap melaju walaupun Tameng milik Roxas menahanya. Davsz menghampiri Roxas tanpa bicara apapun Davsz mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangan kirinya, Memberi dorongan pada tameng milik Roxas. Dan tiba-tiba Pedang-pedang milik Reaper yang menyerang Roxas hancur seketika . Reaper tidak kehilangan ide. Dengan secepat kilat Reaper bergerak tepat ke belakang Davsz dan Roxas. Reaper tersenyum jahat dan X-Blade Milik Reaper di ayunkanya ke arah dua orang tersebut . Sehingga Roxas dab Davsz terpental jauh ke atas. Reaper mengarahkan X-Bladenya ke arah Roxas dan Davsz . Dan tiba-tiba dari X-Blade Reaper keluar cahaya Hitam dan cahaya Hitam itu melaju menyerang Davsz dan Roxas yang sedang terpental jauh.

Beruntung Roxas dan Davsz tetap siaga sehingga Davsz dan Roxas mengeluarkan cahaya yang sama yang menyerang Reaper. Cahya yang muncul dari kedua keyblade milik Davsz adalah berwawna putih. Sedangkan cahaya Yang keluar dari kedua Keyblade Roxas berwarna Biru dan Putih. ukuran cahaya Reaper lebih besar dibandingkan ukuran cahaya Roxas dan Davsz.

cahaya tersebut beradu satu sama lain. Saling membentur sehingga mengeluarkan cahaya yang berwarna-warni di sekeliling tempat itu. Cahaya milik Reaper nyaris dekat dengan Roxas dan Davsz. Davsz dan Roxasd amat kewalahan sehingga cahaya milik Roxas dan Davsz memendek, Detik-demi detik cahya milik Roxas dan Davsz semakin memendek. Sehingga cahaya milik Reaper menjadi lebih unggul. Dan reaoer menang dalam adu cahaya tersebut.

Cahaya Reaper menusuk Davsz dan Roxas. Menyiksa Davsz dan Roxas dengan sadisnya. sehingga Davsz terpental ke atas sedangkan Roxas terpental ke bawah dengan keras nya . Sekarang posisi Roxas amat jauh dengan posisi Reaper dan Davsz.

Reaper bergerak secepat kilat menuju ke arah Davsz yang masih terpental jauh.

"DAVSZ ! BANGKITLAH. KAMI SELALU ADA BERSAMAMU".

Davsz mendengar suara-suara temanya di dalam hatinya. Membuat Davsz menjadi lebih semangat.

Tiba-tiba Reaper sudah berada di depan davsz. Reaper mengayunkan pedang panjangnya ke arah Davsz. Beruntung Davsz berhasil menangkis serangan Reaper. Pedang Reaper dan Davsz bergesekan satu sama lain. Reaper menyerang davsz dengan lincahnya tetapi Davsz menghindar dengan lincahnya juga.

Davsz bergerak secepat kilat ke arah belakang Reaper. setelah posisi Davsz berada di belakang Reaper Davsz pun Menebas Reaper dengan cepatnya. Tetapi ke anehan terjadi Pedang davsz dengan mulusnya melewati tubuh Reaper .

"APA ?" teriak davsz terkaget-kaget.

"Kau meleset lagi, Blacksmith". Desah Reaper yang memang sudah berada di atas Davsz.

"Apa yang kamu mau , Reaper?". tanya davsz amat marah.

"Ayahmu, oh dan ayah ku juga memerintahkan aku untuk membunuh mu" desah Reaper dengan senyuman jahatnya.

Davsz yang mendengar itu . Tiba-tiba tersentak kaget.

"Apa ?". desah davsz terkaget.

Reaper menyerang Davsz dengan cahaya merah yang berupa api, Yang keluar Dari kedua matanya . Sehingga Davsz terbakar dan terpental ke arah Dimana Roxas berada.

"DAVSZ !". teriak Roxas. dengan segera Roxas menangkap Davsz.

Roxas pun mengobati Davsz dengan Jurus curaga yang dimiliki nya.

Luka bakar yang berada di sekujur tubuh davsz dan sayap-sayap Davsz yang terbakar kembali pulih.

"DAVSZ RILIS SEMUA HATI TEMAN-TEMAN MU" teriak Roxas memerintah Davsz untuk memanggil teman-temanya.

Davsz bangkit dari pangkuan Roxas dan Davsz bertanya karena amat kaget.

"Tapi aku kira mereka .." Belum sempat Davsz menyelesaikan pembicaraanya Roxas berteriak kepada Davsz.

"TIDAK MEREKA BELUM MENINGGAL. HATI MEREKA TERKUNCI AKIBAT ULAH REAPERS. SEKARANG PANGGIL MEREKA"

Teriak Roxas sambil terbang menuju dimana Reaper berada.

"baiklah". Desah davsz.

Davsz menutup matanya dan tangan Davsz pun bersentuhan satu sama lain layaknya Davsz akan berdoa.

"Fokus" desah davsz di dalam hatinya. Di dalam benak Davsz , Davsz mendengar beribu-ribu kata yang keluar dari perkataan Seluruh temanya. "Angel of ridorana, ARMED WITH WINGS !" desah Davsz bernada tinggi sambil membuka matanya.

Tiba-tiba dari sekeliling Davsz terlihat tujuh Cahaya yang menyerupai tujuh orang yang memiliki sayap putih.

Dan tiba-tiba cahaya itu menghilang dan keluarlah semua teman Davsz. Zacks, Metha, Amy, kairi Hearts, Sora dan Riku Muncul dari sekeliling Davsz .

Mereka semua amat kaget, Mereka melihat tubuhnya . Mereka terheran-heran karena Mereka mempunyai sayap.

"Davsz " seru Zacks.

"Hey guys" Sapa Davsz.

"apa yag terjadi" Tanya amy.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, Pakai senjata kalian kita harus menyerang Reaper". Desah Davsz.

"Baik !" seru teman-teman Davsz.

Kairi yang terheran-heran tersentak kaget karena dia sudah memiliki pedang . Pedang tersebut sudah di genggam nya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka terbang ke arah Roxas yang sedang terbang ke arah Reaper.

"Roxas ?" desah Sora kaget.

"SORA !" teriak Roxas.

"Cukup basa-basinya , ayo bereskan semua ini". Desah Riku kaget.

"Riku !" teriak Roxas.

Setelah itu Mereka semua terbang ke arah Reaper dengan Menunjukan senjata milik mereka . dan Mengarahkan Ke arah Reaper yang Berada di atas sana.

"SATU UNTUK SEMUA, DAN SEMUA UNTUK SATU". teriak mereka bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba dengan Cepat nya mereka semua telah tiba di tempat dimana Reaper berada.

Mereka semua menyerang Reaper dengan Bertubi-tubi . satu-persatu menyerang Reaper dengan ganasnya. kejadian itu berlangsung agak lama. Setelah itu Reapers terpental Ke atas.

Davsz mengejar Reaper yang terpental itu. Terbang dengan kecepatan tingggi. Reaper yang kelelahan dan Nampak tak berdaya Langsung menutup mata. Davsz menusuk Reaper dan mendorong Reapers ke atas .. terus mendorong Reaper dengan penuh amarah dan kecepatan yang amat tinggi. Sehingga membuat cahaya yang berwarna Oranye. Layak nya meteor yang jatuh ke bumi.

Davsz tiba di puncak tempat itu . Dinding yang terbuat dari kaca pun di hancurkanya akibat dorongan Davsz yang amat cepat. Sementara Reaper masih Tertusuk oleh Pedang Davsz.

Teman-teman davsz tidak mau kalah aksi. Dengan Cepatnya teman-teman Davsz mendorong reaper menuju tempat dunia nyata. Mereka semua Menembus tanah-tanah dunia nyata . Lapisan-lapisan tanah terus di tembus oleh mereka sehingga akhirnya Mereka sampai di dunia nyata.

Davsz Terbang kelangit bersama Reapers.

Davsz melemparkan Reapers yang sedang tak berdaya ke permukaan tanah. Tempat itu ternyata adalah Keyblade Grave yards. Semua teman-teman Davsz bergabung dengan Davsz yang sedang Di atas.

"Oi !" teriak kairi dengan Neku di atas gunung. Namun mereka semua tidak mendengar teriakan Kairi dan Neku.

Davsz dan yang lainya membuat posisi trinity limits. Namun sekarang keybalde-keyblade yang ada di sana ikut terangkat . Keybladi itu berputar di cahaya trinity limits.

"TRINITY LIMITS !". teriak mereka semua.

Amy menembakan jurus itu ke arah Reapers. di ikuti oleh ribuan Keyblade yang terbawa oleh jurus itu.

Jurus itu mengenai Reaper. Ribuan keyblkade menusuk Reaper. Dan akhirnya Reaper pun sekarat.

Semuanya mendarat di tanah. Bentuk mereka kembali seperti semula. Reaper di kelilingi asap Hitam yang berhamburan kesana kemari.

"HAHAHAHA" teriak Reaper masih NOrmal. Tak ada luka sama sekali.

"UGH !". desah semuanya kesal dan siap bertempur kembali.

Namun tia-tiba Reaper terbang ke atas dan menghilang. yang terdengar hanyalah Suaranya saja.

"HAHAH AKU AKAN KEMBALI DAVSZ. AKU AKAN KEMBALI HAHAHA. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAVSZ !". teriak Suara reapers.

Ke adaan kembali Normal .mereka kembali ke Destiny island yang sudah pulih ke adaanya.

"Phew.. sangat melelahkan"desah Amy caravel.

Davsz hanya tersenyum saat semuanya mengelilingi Davsz . Dengan raut wajah yang tak biasanya.

Mereka semua mengangkat davsz dan melempar-lempar Davsz ke atas.

"KAMU TAHU DAVSZ ?" teriak Zacks bangga.

"HUH ?" desah Davsz sambil tertawa kecil.

"THE DAY IS WITH YOU !" teriak semuanya .

ke adaan sangat damai dan bahagia di destiny islands.

tapi ini hanya awal perjalanan dari cerita hidup mereka , Reapers akan selalu kembali.

karena ini masih hari pertama sebelum Jinchuriki menampakan wujud aslinya

END OF CHAPTERS ...


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan . Book 2

Sorry

Chapter 01

Setelah pesa kecil tanda perayaan atas ke berhasilan mereka. Davsz dan yang lainya berkumpul di tempat dimana Sora, Riku dan Kairi sering berkumpul.

"Semuanya terima kasih". Ucap Davsz sangat berterima kasih atas segalanya.

"Davsz" panggil Zack. Davsz menoleh ke arah Zacks "Ini waktunya". Desah Zacks bernada rata.

"Ok !" Desah Davsz.

"Zacks apa yang kamu maksud dengan ini waktunya ?. Apakah kalian akan pergi meninggalkan kita semua?" Tanya kairi, mengeluh untuk Zacks dan yang lainya tidak meninggalkan Destiny islands.

"Ya !" Desah Zacks dengan senyum nya yang pertama.

Davsz yang melihat senyuman Zacks seketika kaget , Davsz pun tersenyum tanpa membei tahu Zacks kalau itu adalah senyuman pertama Zacks.

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa tionggal untuk semalam saja ?" Desah Sora.

Tiba-tiba portal teleportasi muncul di belakang psisi Davsz dan yang lainya.

"Davsz, Zacks ini waktunya kita untuk pulang".

Desah amy mengingatkan.

Davsz tersenyuim kepada Sora. Lalu Davsz pun mendekati Sora, Davsz meletakan tangan kanan nya i bahu Sora.

"Hehe aku mungkin akan meninggalkan kalian semuanya sekarang, Tapi jangan kuatir, Yo !. Kami berjanji akan kembali. Dan kita bisa berkumpul dan bersenang-senang kembali, Aku janji". Desah Davsz bernada dengan irama yang senang.

"Janji adalah janji". Desah Sora.

"Yap !". Desah Davsz. Davsz pun berjalan meninggalkan Sora, Riku dan Kairi. "Okay teman-teman , Kita menuju portal !". teriak davsz sambil berjalan ke arah yang salah sangking senangnya.

Davsz berjalan ke arah jurang di bukit tersebut.

Beruntung Kairi Hearts memberitahu Davsz.

"Hey Davsz, Portal ada di sebelah sana". Desa kairi Hearts bernada dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah Portal.

Davsz yang sedang berjalan dengan gaya yang berlebihan , Tiba-tiba berbalik arah ke Portal dengan Rasa tidak bersalah Davsz berdesah.

"A...ku tahu".

Metha yang mendengar perkataan Davsz yang terdengar seenaknya saja langsung Menendang Bokong Davsz. Sehingga Davsz terjatuh jauh hampir memasuki Portal.

"Lagi-Lagi berlebihan !". Teriak Metha.

"Kairi hearts !" Panggil kairi.

"Ya !" Jawab Kairi Hearts Angel

kairi mendekati Kairi Heartss dan membisikan sesuatu Ke telinga Kairi Hearts. Sehingga tiba-tiba Kairi Hearts terkaget seketika.

"Be-benarkah ?" Desah Kairi Hearts bernada Rendah.

"Jangan kasih tahu Davsz sebelum waktu yang tepat".

"baiklah".

"Hey Guys !" teriak Riku sambil Memutar tangan nya. Tiba-tiba keluarlah Asap hitam berbentuk Lingkaran disertai lima A goodluck charm. Ke Lima A goodluck Charm itu masing-masing bertebangan menuju Zacks dan yang lainya kecuali Davsz. Karena Davsz sudah mempunyai A goodluck Charm berwarna Hitam.

"Simpanlah, Aku yakin kalian mencari ini". Desah Riku.

"Arigato mina" Desah Kairi.

"Hey Neku. Kamu mau ikut ?" tanya Chenzi terhadap Neku.

Neku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Aku akan di sini sampai aku menyelesaikan game, Dan menemukan Beat. Partner ku". Desah Neku.

"Oh .. Okay" Desah Chenzi menerima jawaban Neku.

Davsz dan yang lainya pun memasuki Portal Teleportasi dengan Senyuman.

Di sisi lain.

Nampak Reaper sedang berbicaa dengan Seorang laki-laki Dewasa berjubah Hitam.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan cara yang salah" Teriak laki-laki itu

"tapi aku berhasil" Desah Reaper dengan senyuman Jahatnya.

"Hmmm I see". Desah laki-laki itu.

Di ruangan yang agak gelap itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk !" Desah Laki-laki itu.

"Master aku datang". Orang yang mengetuk pintu ini ternyata laki-laki berambut biru dengan corak merah di pipi Kirinya.

Reaper yang bersandar di dinding terkaget dan langsung tersenyum

"Jelal !". desah Reaper.

"Aku senang kau bisa Di sini Jelal. Sekarang Lakukan Tugas mu". Desah Laki-laki berjubah Hitam itu. Yang pasti dia adalah dalang dari semua kekacauan di Destiny islands.

"Baiklah Master !" Desah Jelal bernada Dingin dengan senyuman.

Davsz dan yang lainya tiba di dunia nyata Tepat nya di gedung perlombaan.

"Huh Kita kembali ke Aula, Tetapi dimana semua peserta ?". tanya Amy.

"AGH !" Desah Zacks kaget. "Orang-orang di destiny island. Mereka tersedot ke lubang hitam kan ?".

Davsz dan yang lainya pergi meninggalkan Sora, Riku dan Kairi, Bersama dengan A goodluck charm yang di berikan oleh Riku. Di dalam teleportasi mereka semua melihat ada banyak dunia. Nampak mereka sedang berada di tempat seperti di luar angkasa hanya saja dunia-dunia tersebut berbeda dengan galaxy Bima sakti.

"ada banyak dunia disini, Mengapa kita di lahirkan di bumi ?" Desah Zack bernada dingin.

Metha yang mendengar perkataan Zack langsung menjawab dengan simple nya.

"Kamu tau Zacks, Mungkin kita di lahirkan di dunia yang sederhana, Tapi mungkin juga dunia yang kita tempati yang di panggil dengan nama Bumi itu, Adalah dunia yang paling hebat di antara semuanya". Desah Metha tersenyum dengan nada dinginya itu.

Tiba-tiba entah bagaimana caranya. Davsz dan yang lainya tiba-tiba sudah berada di Aula tepatnya di gedung Oblivion Street.

Dari arah kanan nampak seorang laki-laki yang memakai jubah berwarna putih, Memiliki warna rambut biru bergaya Spike. Berteriak-teriak dengan histeris nya.

"Oi ! ada apa ?". Desah kairi dengan nadas yang agak tinggi, Khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi di sini.

"Mo-Monster, Ada monster bermunculan di setiap alat elektronik. Seperti Handphone dan yang lainya".

"Apa ?!"teriak Davsz."Tidak salah lagi , itu pasti teleport hearts". Desah davsz amat bersemangat.

"dia bilang nama Monster nya itu . Deligmata sintiatozo". Desah anak lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Ok. Dimana mereka berada ?" tanya Zacks.

"Mereka ada di sini" Desah anak lelaki itu sambil menunjukan GPS yang dia pegang.

"Got it !"Desah Zacks dan yang lainya.

Davsz dan yang lainya pergi menuju tempat tersebut. Di GPS tersebut nampak sesuatu berweaqrna merah di sekeliling tempat itu, Menunjukan bahwa teleport hearts sudah berada di sana.

"Apakah ini memang Teleport Hearts Davsz ?" tanya Amy kepada Davsz sambil berlari ketempat tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu Amy, apapun itu dia pasti monster jelek yang tidak tahu siapa aku". Desah Davsz bernada amat semangat.

Kairi yang mendengar perkataan Davsz langsung cemberut.

"Aku yakin Orangf-orang di luar sana tidak mau kenal sama kamu. Orang ceroboh kaya kamu" Desah Kairi bernada Rendah,

"Apa kairi ?" Tanya Davsz mendengar perkataan Kairi walaupun terdengar samasamar.

"Ah ? Tidak, Bukan apa-apa"

Tiba-tiba dari atas gedung terdengar sang presiaden berteriak memanggil mereka.

"Oi !" Sang presiden melompat dari gedung yang tinggi dengan kerenya, Dan mendarat tepat di depan Davsz. "Davsz smirnoof,Kan ?"

"Ia benar pak presiden". Desah Davsz kaget.

"Tidak perlu panggil saya seperti itu sekarang, Saya sedang tidak dalam tugas, jadi panggil saya Axel saja, Got it memorized ?" desah Axel sang presiden.

"Wahh ! Rambut anda keren ! " Teriak Kairi Hearts melihat Rambut pak Presiden yang berwarna Merah menyala itu dan bergaya Spike Panjang.

"Oh, terima kasih, Sedikit perubahan membuat aku tampak lebih bersemangat lagi, Oh ia" Axel mengeluarkan enam buah earphone. "Pakailah ini Davsz, dan byang lainya juga". Desah Axel sambil memberikan ke enam earphone itu.

Davsz dan yang lainya memakai Earphone yang di berikan oleh Axel.

"Earphone ini bukan sembarang earphone, Earphone ini bisa menunjukan dimana posisi kalian. Mendeteksi Monster, Jenisnya, Kekuatanya, Gendernya. Dan yang paling penting dapat menghubungkan komunikasi antar aku dan kalian".

"Wow ini keren sekali, Apa kelebihan dari benda ini ?"

Teriak Davsz.

Sang presiden langfsung tertunduk kecewa mendengar perkataan Davsz yang sama sekali tidak menyimak perkataan dari Axel.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dunia teleportasi dan Dunia nyata ?" Tanya Amy Caravel.

"Kami masih menyelidikinya, yang kami tahu semua peserta kecuali kalian telah disconect saat di stage pertama, Kami tidak bisa menarik kembali mereka, Yang kami paling takutkan sekarang adalah, Mereka telah di culik oleh program yang di kendalikan oleh seseorang di luar sana" Desah Axelk menjelaskan sekilas tentang apa yang terjadi.

"The blackhole." Desah Zacks ingat tentang kejadian di dunia teleportasi.

"The blackhole !?"teriak Axel. "tidak mungkin ini terjadi lagi".

"Huh ?" Desah Davsz dan Kairi serta amy.

"Kejadian ini pernah berlangsung sebelumnya ?" Tanya Metha.

"ya" desah Axel dengan nada bijaknya "Pada oblivion struggle sebelumnya, Para peserta Tersedot ke blackhole tersebut sampai mereka semua disconect, tidak ada yang tersisa. Aku takut kalo dia yang melakukan ini lagi".

"Axel apakah dia orang nya" Desah Saix si anak berambut biru itu.

"Im afraid so" Desah Axel.

Tiba-tiba mereka pun sudah sampai di tempat dimana titik merah pada GPS berada.

"Huh ? tidak ada apa-apa di sini ?" Desah Davsz.

"SURPRISE !. Welcome back !" Teriak warga-warga di sana.

Nampak Semua keluarga teman-teman Davsz hadir di sana.

Zacks dan yang lainya kecuali Davsz, Berlari Menuju pelukan keluarganya masing-masing.

Davs hanya terdiam mencari neneknya dengan cara melirik kesana-kemari. Tetapi Neneknya tidak hadir dalam pesta surprise tersebut.

Davsz melihat kehangatan suasana keluarga teman-temanya yang menyambut kembali mereka dengan pelukan, tawa bahagia dan ucapan yang hangat. Davsz merasa kesepian dan dia meneteskan air mata. Namun tiba-tiba dia menghapus air matanya itu dan mengubahnya dengan senyuman, walaupun sebenarnya hati nya menjerit dan menangis. Davsz hanya isa tersenyum dari kejauhan menatap ke harmonisan hubungan kekeluargaan teman-teman mereka. Davsz tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Lalu dia berjalan keluar dari tempat dimana pesta itu berlangsung. Davsz mencari sebuah telepon umum dan berniat untuk menghubungi rumahnya dan berharap neneknya mengangkat telepon dari Davsz.

Akhirtnya setelah Davsz berjalan. Davsz menemukan sebuah telepon umum yang berada di sebuah gang kecil. Lalu Davsz menelpon neneknya.

"Halo Nek, Apakah nenek baik-baik saja ?" Desah Davsz.

"Nenek baik-baik saja Davsz, Ne-nek Sedang be-ber-berbellanja" Desah Nenek Davsz terbata-bata.

"Apakah Nenek sakit ?" Tanya davsz mendengar ada sebuah kejanggalan di telepon nenek.

Dari Telepon nenek terdengar suara Laklaki yang berbicara untuk menyudahi percakapan mereka itu.

Lalu, belum sempat Nenek nya itu menjawab tiba-tiba koneksi mereka terputus.

Dan Tiba-tiba Monster teleport Hearts muncul di sekeliling Davsz.

"AGH Teleports" Teriak Davsz kaget. Tiba-tiba Davsz mengeluarkan pedang Keybladenya.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan . Book 2

. Sorry

Chapter 02

"UGH! Baiklah Jika aku harus bertempur" Desah Davsz sambiul berlari ke arah Teleports "Aku akan Bertempur"lanjutnya agresif. Namun tiba-tiba saat Davs akan memusnahkan satu Teleports di hadapanya itu Pundak Davsz terasa panas yang begitu panas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Davsz melompat jauh kebelakang, Dan semua Teleport Hearts di tempat itu musnah, "AGh !" davsz terkaget dan langsung menunjukan muka marahnya,

"Baiklah...Siapa Kau" teriak Davsz.

Tiba-tiba Seorang lelaki berambut spike berwarna cokelat dan berbaju merah gagah, keluar dari sebuah api, dia meniup rambutnya .

"HIO Davsz !" Desah nya tersenyum manis.

"AH? apa aku mengenalmu ?" tanya Davsz terbingung

namun Lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Davsz. Dia menarik Lenggan davsz dan mereka berdua memasuki Portal yang terbuat Dari api.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Teriak Davsz histeris dengan tingkah cerobohnya, Davsz mencoba untuk melawan namun semuanya hanya sia-sia.

Saat di jalan port5al tepatnya di dunia "Link of the time". tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang sangat indah, Dan lagi tempat ini Mirip dengan galaxy bima sdakti, namun hanya saja ini terbuat oleh sesuatu yang lain, bukan terbuat dari mesin Namun terbuat dari alam, bersumber api yang digunakan oleh seorang lelaki misterius berambut coklat yang aneh. Davsz terkesima dengan pemandangan ytang indah di tempat itu. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa Lubang hitam yang nampak seperti Portal menuju kebeberapa titik di dunia.

"VERY IMPRESSIVE HAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Teriak orang berebaju merah itu. "Maaf atas kelancangan ku menarik kamu kesini davsz, Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan mu". Lanjutnya tersenytum lagi.

"Hey aku pasti akan membantumu, Namunh ada syaratnya"

"Apa ?" Desah lelaki itu dengan nada yang rendah dan raut wsajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedih.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN MU !. TANGAN KU MULAI TERBAKAR !" Teriak Davsz histeris.

"WAAAHHH APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN ?" Teriak nya sambil melompat-lompat dengan kencangnya tanpa melepas peganganya.

Dengan seketika Davsz memukulnya "CHAOS STRIKE !" Teriak Davsz. Lelaki itu pun terpental jauh, Namun lagi-lagi peganganya masih menempel sehingga mereka berdua terbang tanpa arahg, Kesana-kemari layaknya bola yang amat memantul-mantul dengan cepatnya sehingga mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja memasuki lubang hitam yang entah `kemana mereka akan mendarat.

Di dunia itu,, Nampak seorang lelaki berbaju biru memakai bandana sedang berusaha membuka sebuah peti harta karun.

"Hah kenapa peti ini tidak bisa kebuka, Andai saja ada dua orang ceroboh yang terjatuh dari langit, dan menimpa peti ini, agar peti ini hancur dan aku bisa membukanya" Desah lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba apa yang dia ucap barusan terwujud Davsz danb Lelaki berbaju merah itu terjatuh dari langit akibat pentalan dari portal dan menima peti harta karun itu.

"AW..." Desah mereka kesakityan namun toiba-tiba mereka berdua bangkit dengan seketika pula davsz mengeluarkan keyblade nya dan lelaki itu mengeluarkan api nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" teriak Davsz marah.

"KAU YANG MEMUKULKU !" teriak Lelaki itu.

"oh iya aku lupa" Desah davsz dengan polosnya.

"Zenoa !, apa yang kau lakukan ? Mengapa kau terbang dari langit ? kau kan bgukan firion". Desah lelaki berbandana mengatkan nama si lelaki berbaju merah itu.

Zenoa dan Davsz menghentikan pertarunganya. Zenoa membersihkan pakaianya.

"Locke ?,". desah zenoa tak menyangka. "Mencari harta karun lagi huh ?" Lanjutnya "OH aku lupa, kenalkan ini teman ku Davsz" Tunjuk Zenoa dengan tersenyum sambil menutup mata, Namun ketika dia membuka matanya Davsz dan Locke sudah sibuk dengan uruisan mereka sendirio, Davsz yang kesakitan langsung merendam tangan nya di sebuah kolam air yang begitu sejuk sementara Locke mengambil semua harta karun di peti yang sudah hancur di Gua tersebut.

Sangking kesalnya Tubuh Zenoa terbakar sehingga Davsz dan LOcke terkaget dan langsung terpaku terhadap zenoa.

"Hey ada apa" Sentak Davsz dan Locke.

Tiba-tiba Zenoa menangis dan berkata dengaqn sedihnya. Air mata yang menetes membuat apinya padam.

"Demi bulan dan matahari, Tolong jangan beginikan aku" Desah nya.

"Kau lebay. aku akan pergi dulu" Desah Locke sambil pergi

Namun setelah Locke agak jauh keluar dari gua, Tiba-tiba dia berlari dengan kencang kembali lagi ketempat dimana Davsz dan Zenoa berada.

"AAAAAAAAAAH DEMI HARTA KARUN TOLONG AKU" Teriak Locke.

"Kau lebay !" teriak Zenoa dan Davsz "Ada apa ?" Desah Davsz .

"Se-sebaiknya kalian siapkan senjata kalian karena" desah Locke ter engah-engah "MEREKA DATANG" Lanjut nya sambil teriak dengan nada yang histeris.

Sekerumun Monster datang dari tempat dimana Locke berlari ketakutan.

"UH OH " desah zenoa,

"Demi STRUGLE ada apa ini sebenarnya !." teriak Davsz.

Pertarungan pun dimulai.

Untuk membaca kelanjutanya di sarankan untuk mendengar soundtrack di bawah ini

watch?v=2f28U5m1BvY

tiga ekor anjing berkepala tiga datang untuyk menyerang. Anjing yang pertama menerkam Lcki anjing tersebut melambung tinggi namun dengan gesit nya Locke memusnahkan satu kepala dari anjing tersebut ketika anjing tersebut sudah berada beberapa senti di atas Locke.

"HAHA GOT YA" Teriak Locke girang.

Anjing kedua menyerang Zenoa dengan gesitnya secepat kilat. Menerkam kesana-sini Namun dengan Lincah nya Zenoa menghindari semua terkaman Anjing kedua Zenoa Loncat kesana-kemari bagaikan angin.

Davsz terduduk dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah console dan mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hijau.

"GAME START !" teriak Davsz . Lalu cahaya hijau itu melaju dengan cepatnya mengenai anjing kedua dan Zenoa yang dari tadi meloncat kesana kemari. Zenoa dan anjing tersebut beku.

"hehe ALL SET" tiba-tiba Zenoa dan anjing tersebut dikendalikan Davsz melalui sebuah Console berupa Ninsendo 5Ds.

dari layar di console itu nampak Zenoa dan anjing tersebut bak seperti dalam game Fighting.

Davsz mulai mengotak-ngatik tombol di console tersebut.

Zenoa yang diokendalikan Davsz pun memukul tanpoa arah.

"DAVSZ ! Apa yang kau lakuykan ?" Teriak Zenoa

"Oh maaf lebay aku masih mengatur tingkat kesulitanya, Baiklah aku akan pilih tingkat Insane" desah Davsz sambil lompat dan duduk di atas batu yang tinggi.

Di sekeliling Zenoa muncul icon Life bar dan Huruf GAME STRAT yang menunjukan gamew nya akan dimulai.

Davsz memijit-mijit tombol di console tersebut dengan asik nya. Dan zenoa pun bergerak dengan otomatisnya menyerang anjing tersebut,

"Kayaknya itu seru ! DAvsz aku ikutan !" teriak LOCKE.

"OK" davsz melemparkan satu console ke arah Locke, Locke pun menangkapnya dan menggerakan Anjing tersebut.

Zenoa memukul anjing tersebut sehingga anji9ng tersebut terpental.

"Hey aku belum siap" teriak locke.

"NO CARE" desah Davsz

Anjing kedua mengeluarkan sebuah sinar api dari mulut ketiga anjiong tersebut.

"HAAAAAAQ FIRE BEAM" teriak Locke.

Zenoa terkaget

"Locke apa yang kau lakukan !?" Davsz menggerakan Zenoa terbang Ke atas dan "RAZZOR GALE" Teriak Zenoa dan Davsz sehiongga angin yang hembusanya sangat tajam mengenai Anjing tersebut sehingga anjing tersebut kalahg dalam pertarungan dan musnah. Lalu Life bar anjing tersebut pun hancur, Tiba-tiba muncul huruf yang bertuliskan.

"GAME OVER ZENOA WIN" dan keadaan pun kembali seperti semua.

"TAK ADIL !" teriak Locke.

"Kau yang belum mahir harus kalah hahaha" ejek davsz

Mereka berdua cek cok mulut sehingga Tubuh Zenoa terbakar dan "RAGING FIST" Tanggan Zenoa memukuli keduanya dengan cepatnya bak pulkulan 1000000 Hit.

" Berhenti !" teriak seseorang diatas.

Zenoa Menengoik ke atas dan berteriak.

"RINOA !"

to be continued

(maaf apabila kurang puas, saya mendapat gangguan. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA)


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan . Book 2

sorry

chapter 03

"Rinoa!" teriak Zenoa "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau dan locke bisa berada disini?" lanjutnya bertanya kepada saudara kembar nya itu.

"Ia sang raja, apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Locke kepada Rinoa

"sudah beberapa kali aku katakan kepada kamu, Locke. Jangan panggil aku raja, cukup panggil aku Rinoa saja toh kita itu kan teman sejak kecil" Desah Rinoa sambil merapihkan rambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang, dan dia berjalan ke arah davs jubah nya yang berwarna hijau panjang menandakan dia adalah seorang raja yang amat bertanggung jawab, gagah. Pemberani, baik hati namun selalu genit tiap ada wanita cantik.

"huh.? Siapa lelaki ini? Dia amat manis dan seksi, hey kau mau kah kau menjadi pacar ku?"

"Apa! A-aku ma-maaf a-aku masih normal yang nu-mulia" kata davs sambil melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, merapatkan punggung-nya ke tembok karena ketakutan.

"Hey kaka kembar ku sang raja dari "kingdom of south Figaro" Apa-apaan ini hah?, kau memohon-mohon kepadaku untuk membawakan dia kepadamu, ternyata hanya untuk ini?, kemana wanita yang kamu sukai, kenapa kau memilih LELAKI!?" Zenoa agak marah.

Tiba-tiba Rinoa terbahak-bahak,

"hahaha kau benar, maaf nak aku hanya bercanda" katanya.

"Phew..." Desah Davsz sambil menghapus keringat di jidat nya "aku kira kamu benar-benar gay". Lanjutnya.

"hahaha itu tidak mungkin, orang tampan seperti aku, mencintai seorang lelaki.". Derai Rinoa aneh.

"ya tuhan kenapa hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang lebay" desch davs

"baiklah aku kira percakapan kali ini sudah usai, mari kita ke kerajaan aku dan Zenoa." kata Rinoa Mengajak. Mereka pun pergi keluar gua, di perjalanan menuju gerbang keluar dari gua tersebut, davs amat kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, disamping itu juga hati nya merasa kacau tak karuan mengingat sang nenek yang hilang entah dimana, davs khawatir atas nenek tercintanya. Davs berniat ingin kembali namun dia merasa tak enak apabila harus meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit,

"hey locke, apakah kamu punya seseorang yang kamu sayangi, dan orang yang kamu sayangi itu pergi, hilang entah kemana. Pernahkah kau mengalami hal itu?" Desah davs meneteskan air mata-nya. "ta-tapi jangan di jawab apabila itu membuat mu tak enak".

Sejenak davs tidak mendengar locke berkata apapun, davs merasa bersalah dan dia pun mencoba memanggil namanya, locke namun locke yang berada di posisi paling belakang itu, tak menjawab apapun.

Davs pun menengok kebelakang dan ternyata dari tadi davs hanya bicara sendiri. Locke nampak asik mencabuti batu-batu berlian yang menempel di pinggir-pinggir.

"hahaha TREASURE-TREASURE!" Desahnya asik mengambil berlian tersebut.

Davs yang melihat aksi locke langsung murung dan pergi meninggalkan locke sendirian.

"locke aku duluan, hati-hati banyak hantu gentayangan" kata davs murung dan meninggalkan locke.

"HANTU!" teriak locke dan dia pun langsung berlari meninggalkan gua tersebut dengan secepat kilat.

davs yang sedang murung tambah murung lagi akibat perbuatan locke.

"ya ampun." kata davs dengan nada yang rendah.

Setibanya di kingdom of south figaro.

"berhenti!" teriak penjaga gerbang

"Hmm?" desah Rinoa

"oh raja Rinoa selamat datang ke rumah" Kata penjaga gerbang kerajaan.

"terima kasih" kata Rinoa tersenyum manis.

Mereka berempat pun memasuki kingdom of south figaro, sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di pasir.

"selamat datang di kerajaan kami, silahkan beristirahat, dan jangan lupa, anggap ini sebagai rumah kalian" kata sang raja berbaik hati.

"ini kan memang rumah ku" Desah zenoa polosnya.

"aku tidak bicara padamu". Kata Rinoa

"oh begitu ya" balas Zenoa sambil meng-garuk kepalanya "wow" lanjutnya dramatis.

"apanya yang wow?" tanya Rinoa.

Hari pun telah menjadi gelap, merekapun pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Di dalam kamar davs, davs berbaring dan dia melihat ke atas kaca yang berada di atas membuat davs dapat melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

Davs mengeluarkan A Goodluck charm miliknya. Dan dia mengangkat benda tersebut ke arah langit.

"zack, sedang apa kau. Semuanya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang"

di earthland, dunia davs.

"ah davs. Aku lupa dimana dia, aku yakin aku dapat merasakan davs memanggil namaku dan dia". Teriaknya "bersedih..." kata zack langsung memakai nada rendah dalam nada bicaranya.

"aku harap" zack yang sedang berada di taman, mengarahkan a goodluck charm miliknya ke arah bintang pula.

"davs jangan kuatir, besok kita akan bertemu. Namun tadi siang kenapa kau menghilang? Aku kira kau hanya pergi ke taman ini. Namun aku salah" kata zack sambil menutup matanya.

Hati davs mendengar apa yang dikatakan zack.

"ah, zack, aku berada di suatu tempat di south Figaro. Anak lelaki yang bernama Zenoa membawa ku ketempat ini"

tiba-tiba seseorang menyerang zack dengan cepat-nya. Sehingga zack terpental jatuh dari tempat duduk nya.

"dimana teman mu, sang Edge Fencer?" desah jahat lelaki itu.

"si-siapa kamu?" tanya zack kesakitan.

"jawab pertanyaanku !" kata lelaki itu dingin.

"ah! Zack. Perasaan apa ini, aku harap kau baik-baik saja" derai davs yang berada amat jauh dari zack.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Edge Fencer itu" teriak zack sembari mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapan miliknya. Dia menyimpan tangan kirinya ke kantong saku nya, dan tangan lamanya mengeluarkan api hitam.

"Edge Fencer bukanlah nama, Edge Fencer adalah julukan temanmu, aku membutuhkan dia untuk menghancurkan mantara yang mengurung goura Seal" kata lelaki itu dingin "hm zack, jangan kau berani sembunyi kan temanmu" lanjutnya dingin.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu maksud, tapi jika yang kau cari adalah temanku KAU HARUS MELAWANKU !" teriak zack bersiap untuk menyerang.

"hm Phatetic, baiklah aku Synth. Dengan kejam akan membunuh mu" kata Lelaki itu yang bernama synth masih dengan nada-nya yang rendah. Rambutnya yang panjang bermata merah dan memakai baju bak kesatria kegelapan ter-kejam yang pernah ada, kejam melebihi Reaper.

"HYA!" teriak zack marah sembari berlari dengan tangan kanan-nya yang berapi.

"hm" Desah Ryouga. Dia melentangkan kedua tangan-nya kedepan ke arah zack dan "ya!" cahaya laser putih yang besar menembak ke arah zack ber-elemen listrik laser tersebut siap menghancurkan zack. Namun zack tak mau kalah, dengan gesit nya dia mengarah kan pukulanya ke laser tersebut sehingga laser itu hancur menjadi kepingan abu.

"HYAAAAAA MONO SHIFT !" teriak zack sehingga akibat zack mengeluarkan mono shift, wujudnya pun berubah.

to be continued...


End file.
